Tales of Tarrottia
by Harashii
Summary: 'Dahulu kala, di dunia ini ada sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan tentang 12 ksatria penyelamat dunia.' Updated 2 chapter. Sorry for the long wait. WARNING INSIDE!
1. The Myth

**Warning: Bahasa murudul, OOC, OC, author sedeng, T rate.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **The Myth**

* * *

" _Apa kau tahu?_

 _Di Konoha ada sebuah dongeng yang terkenal. Saking terkenalnya, dongeng ini sampai diangkat menjadi anime serta games. Bahkan ada pula beberapa orang yang mengatakan kalau dongeng itu adalah kenyataan. Dongeng itu berisi tentang 12 ksatria dari masa lalu yang berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman kegelapan. Para ksatria itu memiliki julukkannya masing-masing, julukkan mereka adalah;_

 ** _THE MAGICIAN_**

 **Adalah ksatria yang bisa mengontrol keempat elemen utama: Tanah, air, udara, serta api. Ia merupakan seorang petarung jarak jauh dan bertugas untuk memberi** ** _back-up_** **pada ksatria lainnya.**

 ** _THE JUSTICE_**

 **Adalah ksatria yang bertugas di garis depan. Julukkan "** ** _The Justice"_** **diberikan karena ia selalu memihak kebenaran dan keadilan.**

 ** _THE DEVIL_**

 **Adalah ksatria yang mempunyai sisi 'gelap' didalam dirinya. Ia termasuk ksatria yang ikut bertarung di garis depan.**

 ** _THE SUN_**

 **Adalah ksatria yang ikut serta bertarung di garis depan. Ksatria yang diberi julukkan ini mempunyai sifat yang ceria. Sangat melambangkan julukkannya.**

 ** _THE MOON_**

 **Adalah ksatria yang bertarung di garis tengah. Ia memang bisa bertarung secara langsung. Namun '** ** _The Moon_** **' lebih memilih bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatan ilusi dan kutukkan.**

 ** _THE STAR_**

 **Adalah seorang ksatria yang bertarung dari jarak jauh. Kelihaiannya dalam menembak musuhnya sangat hebat sehingga ia bisa mendapat julukkan '** ** _The Star'_**

 ** _THE_** ** _STRENGTH_**

 **Adalah seorang ksatria yang mengandalkan kekuatan dalamnya untuk bertarung dan termasuk garis depan. Walaupun tidak menggunakan senjata, ia tidak bisa diremehkan. Konon seekor** ** _titan_** **bisa hancur lebur** **karena** **tinjuannya**

 ** _THE LOVERS_**

 **Adalah seorang ksatria yang bertarung di garis tengah. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi** ** _support_** **bagi ksatria lainnya, walaupun support yang dia berikan tidak sekuat** ** _support_** **yang diberikan** ** _priestess_** **dan** ** _fortune_** **. Ia juga bisa bertarung walau tidak pula sekuat ksatria pemegang garis depan. Namun,** ** _'the lovers'_** **mempunyai kelebihan, yaitu ia bisa merasakan perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya asli mana yang tidak.**

 ** _THE PRIESTESS_**

 **Adalah ksatria yang memegang peran sebagai** ** _healer_** **. Termasuk petarung di garis belakang.** ** _'The Priestess_** **' tidak mempunyai kemampuan bertarung yang sangat bagus, mungkin hanya 1-2 jurus saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bertarung. Namun, dia mempunyai berbagai macam sihir** ** _healing_** **yang sangat berguna.**

 ** _THE FORTUNE_**

 **Adalah ksatria yang memegang peran sebagai** ** _support_** **. Termasuk juga petarung di garis belakang. Ia mempunyai tugas untuk melakukan sihir pertahanan. Ia bisa bertarung dengan** ** _summon card_** **yang selalu dibawanya.**

 ** _THE HERMIT_**

 **Sama dengan** ** _'The Lovers'_** ** _'The Hermit'_** **tidak mempunyai** ** _support_** **yang bagus ataupun** ** _combat_** **yang kuat. Tapi dia memiliki satu kelebihan,** ** _strategy_**

 ** _THE FOOL_**

' ** _The Fool'_** **adalah ksatria yang masih misterius. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin dari para ksatria. Katanya, ia merupakan orang yang selalu mengambil resiko, sampai-sampai dijuluki** ** _'The Fool'_**

 _Namun, begitu mereka berhasil menyelamatkan dunia, mereka menghilang. Tanpa jejak._

 _Selanjutnya—"_

"YAK! _Stop_ ceritanya, Shion!" pinta seorang gadis berambut indigo. Temannya yang bernama Shion itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah! Lo gak seru Hinata! Masa lo gak tertarik dengan dongeng itu?" tanya Shion kepada gadis indigo tersebut yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "kau tau sendiri kan, aku tidak suka dengan dongeng-dongeng seperti itu. Yang kusuka hanya fakta-fakta yang ada di dunia serta hal yang logis. Titik tidak pakai koma!" jelasnya.

"Eh~ Tapi gosipnya dongeng tentang 12 ksatria itu kenyata—"

"Yap! Hanya gosip! Kalaupun itu memang kenyataan, seharusnya sudah ada bukti-bukti yang tertinggal. Kalau ada bukti mengenai keberadaan 12 ksatria itu, aku baru percaya! Sekian. Sampai jumpa besok Shion!" potong Hinata sembari pergi dari kelasnya.

"Huh! Lihat saja! Ada saatnya lo pasti percaya dengan keberadaan mereka!" ketus Shion.

 _HINATA POV_

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sekarang berumur 18 tahun. Saat ini aku sedang menuntut ilmu di perkuliahan, tepatnya di fakultas Hukum. Aku mengambil fakultas hukum karena bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pengacara. Hal yang kusuka adalah; Kue, fakta, logis. Hal yang paling kubenci; dongeng, tidak fakta, tidak logis. Karena itu aku selalu menganggap cerita yang Shion sampaikan kepadaku hanya _bullshit._

Aku menambah kecepatan jalanku ke rumah. Rumahku berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku berkuliah, _Konoha University_. Sungguh, tugas menumpuk yang diberikan oleh dosen sangat banyak. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin pingsan. Oke, itu lebay. Makanya aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku.

 _Itsu datta? Dou natta? Mou dame datte subete Oshimai Datte natteta, Ano Toki~_

 _Ringtone_ dari ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilku.

 _HANABI_

Rupanya, adik bungsuku-lah yang memanggil. Dengan segera, kuangkat telepon darinya, "Halo? Ada apa Hanabi

" _Ah Hinata-nee! Ano… aku hanya mau mengingatkan, jangan lupa lusa aku akan datang ke Konoha!"_ katanya. Ke Konoha? Oh. Tentu saja Hanabi akan datang. Adikku itu tinggal di desa Oto.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Lusa 2 tahun meninggalnya Neji- _nii_! Kamu juga jangan lupa membawa barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk menginap disini!" jelasku.

" _Siap Hinata-nee! Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya. Temanku sudah memanggil! Dadah!"_

"Yup! Hati-hati disana. _Bye_!" Aku kemudian menyimpan ponselku kembali ke tas. Berkat Hanabi, aku kembali teringat oleh kakak laki-lakiku. Dia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu setelah berjuang melawan kanker otak yang menimpanya. Saat itu, Neji- _nii_ adalah satu-satunya tulang punggung di keluarga Hyuuga. Ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi. Sedangkan ayah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang sama dengan Neji- _nii_. Karena itu setelah Neji- _nii_ meninggal, aku lah yang menjadi penggantinya untuk mencari uang. Aku bertekad untuk menyelesaikan kuliah-ku, segera menjadi pengacara, mendapat uang, dan terakhir mendapatkan hidup yang jauh lebih baik dari sekarang. Yang bisa aku syukuri sekarang adalah otak pintarku yang membuatku mendapatkan beasiswa di _Konoha University_. _At least,_ semua biaya hidupku disini dibayar oleh Konoha berkat beasiswa itu. Jadi aku bisa kerja sambilan untuk mengirimkan uang kepada Hanabi.

 _HINATA POV END_

Hinata berjalan dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menyenggol seorang pemuda bertopi yang sedang bersender pada tiang listrik,

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku sedang terburu-buru jadi—"

" _It's okay!_ Segera kembalilah ke rumahmu." Potong pemuda itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan segera meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sendirian. Ah, tidak sendirian.

 _DUAK!_

Pemuda itu menendang seorang pria aneh yang ternyata sudah mengikuti Hinata dari awal. Secara tiba-tiba, pria aneh itu langsung berubah menjadi kristal yang berterbangan dengan bebas.

" _I will not let you hurt my princess, jerk."_ Gumam pemuda itu sembari membuka topinya, dan terlihatlah rambut pirangnya yang menari bebas tertiup angin. Mata biru mudanya melihat kearah Hinata pergi.

" _I finally found you."_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Harashii: Thenks buat kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Ngomong-ngomong, saia terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita ini dari kartu-kartu tarot. Judulnya saja mirip dengan nama kartu itu, Tarot jadi Tarottia haha sok jepang amat *ditendang*. Tapi saia hanya mengambil nama-nama dari beberapa kartu tarot saja dan sisanya ide saia. Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari games Tales of Xilli* serta pers*na haha (nama disensor demi kepentingan *apasih*). Oh ya, saia membuka lowongan OC untuk mengisi posisi julukkan2 itu. Tapi mungkin perlu saia jelaskan dulu, latar cerita ini adalah Konoha zaman MODERN bukan zaman DULU. Oh ya disini ada yang namanya _mana. Mana_ itu sama seperti chakra yang kalau habis bisa terbunuh. Serta jika ada yang ingin mengambil _The Magician,_ karena saia rasa terlalu OP kalau ia bisa menguasai 4 elemen sekaligus, satu jurus yang ia gunakan memakai banyak mana. Jika menurut kalian masih ada penjelasan yang kurang dimengerti, monggo tanyakan saja hehe. Oh ya data OC yang dibutukannya ada nama, gender, umur, ciri-ciri, sifat, julukkan, senjata (weapon), serta jurus mereka (jurus minimal ada 8 biji). Btw readers sekalian bisa daftar di seluruh julukkan, kecuali: The Hermit, The Fortune, The Devil, serta The Fool. Yang menarik akan saia pilih hahaha. Bagi readers yang ingin mendaftarkan OC kalian yang berumur sekitar 18-22 an monggo sekalian mereka kuliah di fakultas apa dan jurusan apa, tapi itu optional kok kalau bingung nanti saia yang akan tentukan haha.

Kritik dan saran diterima (buat kritik bahasanya baik baik ye) no Flame.

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca~

Reviewnya ditunggu~ (fav follownya juga wkwk)

 _Special thanks for my friends buat rechecknya :))_


	2. Welcome to him, goodbye to her

**Warning: Bahasa murudul, OOC (terutama Hinata), OC, author sedeng, T rate. TYPOS.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii.**

 **Notes: Untuk dialog antar teman, saia akan menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **Welcome to him, and goodbye to her.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Akhirnya sampai!' batin Hinata sembari membuka pintu rumahnya. Buru-buru gadis itu menutup pintu dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa kecil. Dia mengambil buku pelajaran yang sangat tebal dan mempelajari isinya dengan tekun. Tak lupa ia men-stabilo isi buku itu yang sekiranya penting untuk dihafalkan.

Melihat buku terus-terusan ternyata membuat gadis itu agak jenuh. Diambillah _remote_ TV yang tepat berada disebelahnya dan menyalakan TV tersebut. Dengan tujuan menghilangkan sedikit rasa jenuhnya.

 _SWITCH_

"Aku bersumpah akan menghilangkan semua kegelapan di dunia ini! Aku, _The Fools_ , akan menghabisi kalian!" Seru seseorang dari dalam TV. Ternyata, itu adalah _anime_ yang menceritakan tentang 12 ksatria itu. Hinata menghela nafas bosan.

"Gak ada acara yang bagusan dikit apa? Baru aja nyalain udah disambut acara begituan." Gumam Hinata. Ia mulai memindah-mindahkan _channel_ TV. Tapi sayang, tidak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Ujung-ujungnya malah kembali ke _channel_ awal.

' _12 ksatria ya? Emang apa menariknya sih?'_ kata Hinata dalam hati, ' _Tapi kalau emang mereka benar-benar ada, bagaimana ya? HUSH! Jangan malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak ah! Mending balik belajar!'_ lanjutnya sembari mematikan TV dan kembali berkutat dengan bukunya, tanpa ia sadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jendela.

* * *

 _KRING KRING KRING KRING KRING KRI—_

 _Ctek_

Hinata mematikan _alarm_ yang berbunyi sangat keras disebelahnya. Dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk, dia mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hari baru, semangat baru!"

.

 _ **Di Konoha University**_

"Yooo Hinataa! Pagi pagi udah belajar aja lo!" sapa Shion dengan semangat 45 kepada Hinata yang pagi-pagi udah asyik sendiri dengan bukunya.

"Iya lah! Biar cepet-cepet kelar kuliah!" Balas Hinata.

"Huu! Anak rajin mah beda!" ejek Shion. Hinata hanya diam saja mendengar ejekkan Shion, "eh! Jangan baper dong! Gue kan cuman bercanda!" kata Shion yang malah nyangka kalau Hinata marah sama dia.

"Aelah enggalah! Ngapain baper segala! Cuman males aja ngebales ejekkanmu." Kata gadis berambut indigo itu. Walau Shion memang sering banget jailin atau ngejek Hinata, tapi Hinata tidak pernah menganggapnya dengan serius. Baginya, Shion sudah seperti saudarinya sendiri.

"Hehehe! Kirain!" Ucap Shion, "ngomong-ngomong, katanya ada mahasiswa baru loh! Dia masuk ke kelas kita! Denger-denger sih cowok!" lanjutnya.

"Mahasiswa baru?"

"Iya! Mudah-mudahan ganteng maximal dah!" harap Shion. Maklum dia udah jomblo bertahun-tahun.

' _Hee, pantes aja daritadi cewek-cewek pada heboh!'_ batin Hinata yang dari pagi udah ngeliat temen-temen cewek sekelasnya heboh-heboh sambil ketawa-ketiwi gaje.

 _ **DRAK!**_

"Yak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ganteng dan cantik-cantik, silahkan duduk di tempat masing-masing! Ada seseorang yang ingin saya kenalkan pada kalian!" perintah Kakashi yang nyelonong masuk aja. Semuanya langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Nah, silahkan masuk!" Kakashi mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk. Ternyata, dia adalah seorang cowok. Rambutnya memiliki warna pirang cerah. Mata birunya memandang seluruh calon teman-temannya. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar. Cowok itu mempunyai 3 garis di pipi kanannya dan 3 garis pula di pipi kirinya. Seperti kucing (garong), "kamu boleh perkenalkan dirimu, nak!"

"Baik _sensei_! Semuanya! Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto! Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto! Umurku 18 tahun! Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan! Terakhir, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" seru cowok yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu sambil nyengir.

"Oke, terimakasih Naruto. Sekarang kau boleh duduk di, hmm. Nah disitu!" Kata Kakashi seraya menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata (untuk info, Hinata duduk di pojok kanan belakang tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela). Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja yang ditunjuk.

"Mohon bantuannya… kalau boleh tau siapa namanya ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya juga." Jawab Hinata sedikit melihat kearah muka Naruto, dan kemudian sibuk kembali dengan catatannya.

" _Yap. Mohon sekali bantuannya_ …" bisik Naruto sangat pelan.

.

Bagi Hinata, waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat berguna untuk dipakai mengulang materi. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang. Mau tidak mau, gadis itu harus meladeni semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Umur berapaa?"

"18."

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Didekat sini."

"Hobi?"

"Belajar, belajar dan belajar!"

"Makanan kesukaan?"

" _Cake_."

"Minuman kesuka—"

"STOP! Kamu kok nanya terus sih! Gak bosan emang?" Potong Hinata kesal.

"Engga dong! Gue ini sedang dalam masa pencarian! Judulnya 'Pencarian Sahabat di Kelas baruku'!" perkataan Naruto sukses bikin Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau mau cari sahabat sih, jangan sama aku. Yang lain masih banyak lowongan tuh!" Kata Hinata.

"Enggak ah! Gue kan maunya sama kamu!" Balas Naruto gak konsisten. Udah gue kamu lagi.

"Judulnya aja 'Pencarian Sahabat di Kelas Baruku'. Nah manusia di kelas ini buat dijadiin sahabat bukan cuman aku doang. Yang lain kek!"

"Kalau gitu ganti aja judulnya! 'Aku Ingin Teman Sebelah Mejaku Bernama Hyuuga Hinata Menjadi Sahabatku'. Yey!" Sambar Naruto yang untuk kedua kalinya bikin Hinata _sweatdrop_.

 _TETTTTTTT… TETTTTTTT_

"YAHHH udah masuk!" Keluh Naruto. Hinata tersenyum riang sembari di dalam hatinya mendoakan agar sang pembunyi bel masuk surga (Hinata lebay ah!).

DREK

"Buka halaman 50! Hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai hukum pidana!" Perintah Kurenai- _sensei_.

.

.

Waktu pulangpun tiba. Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berhamburan keluar dari kelas udah kayak lutung lepas dari kandang.

"Oi Hinata gue duluan ah! Dadah!" Pamit Shion dari pintu kelas.

"Yap! Hati-hati!" Seru Hinata. Sekarang, gadis itu sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang bertebaran di meja untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas dengan cepat. Naruto yang belum pulang memperhatikan gerakan Hinata yang terlihat buru-buru itu.

"Mau kemana sih emang? Santai aja kali." Ujar Naruto.

"Mau kerjasambilan. Harus cepet kalau telat dimarahin bos."

"Heeeh, gitu. Kerjasambilan dimana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"KEPO." Jawab Hinata singkat, padat, dan jelas. Secepat kilat ia kabur dari kelas.

"Sepertinya akan susah." Gumam pemuda itu. Diambilnya tas ranselnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

.

 _ **Malamnya…**_

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Gadis itu merasa kalau hari ini ia sangat lelah. Pertama, kedatangan seorang mahasiswa baru yang SANGAT sok kenal sok dekat. Kedua, entah kenapa bos di tempat ia bekerja sensian sekali hari ini. Seluruh karyawannya diperintah semena-mena olehnya. Tapi jujur saja, yang paling mengganggunya hari ini adalah kedatangan mahasiswa baru itu, Namikaze Naruto.

' _Apa maunya cowok itu sih?'_

 _TRING!_

Panggilan SMS datang dari ponsel gadis itu. Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan membaca SMS itu.

 _Hanabi_

 _Today 20:30_

 _Hinata-nee jangan lupa besok aku dateng jam 08.00 pagi ya!_

"Besok ya…" gumam gadis bermata lavender tersebut. Tangannya mulai mengetik jawaban yang akan disampaikan kepada Hanabi.

 _Hahaha tentu saja aku ingat! Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu :)_

Esok harinya, tepatnya hari Minggu, jam 09.00. Hinata beserta adiknya sudah berdiri di depan makam kakak laki-laki mereka, Hyuuga Neji. Hanabi membawa satu buket bunga mawar, kemudian diletakkannya bunga mawar tersebut di depan makam Neji. Keduanya memejamkan matanya.

' _Apa kabar Neji-niisan? Kabar Hinata disini baik-baik saja. Kuharap niisan juga baik-baik saja disana. Niisan, ekonomi kami berdua sudah cukup membaik daripada sebelumnya. Saat ini, aku sedang sibuk dengan dunia perkuliahan. Tapi tak lupa juga untuk bekerja.'_ Kata Hinata dalam hati, _'Oh ya, niisan tau? Fakultasku kedatangan seorang mahasiswa baru yang sangat menyebalkan. Masa baru pertama kali masuk langsung sok kenal sok dekat!'_ lanjut Hinata yang malah jadi curhat. Tapi gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lembut.

' _Tapi Neji-niisan tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti bisa melewati semua masalah. Makanya, tenang-tenang ya disana!'_

Selesai berkata itu, Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya Hanabi yang juga baru membuka matanya.

"Sudah selesai, Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata. Hanabi mengangguk, "Tadi kamu bilang apa ke Neji- _niisan_ hayo?"

"Dih, Hinata- _nee_ kepo! Gak akan aku jawab wee!" Hanabi malah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hinata. Umur Hinata dan Hanabi hanya berbeda 3 tahun. Adiknya saat ini berumur 15 tahun dan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke jenjang SMA tahun ini.

"Huu! Pelit!"

"Emang!"

"Yasudah deh. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin aku tanyakan nih!"

"Mau nanya apa?"

"Barang bawaanmu kok dikit amat? Cuman ransel. Mau nginap tapi barang yang dibawanya dikit! Masa mau pinjem baju aku?" Tanya Hinata. Saat menjemput Hanabi di terminal bus Konoha, adiknya hanya membawa 1 buah ransel. Hanya karena mereka sudah buru-buru ingin pergi ke makam Neji, jadi Hinata tidak sempat bertanya.

"Aku gak jadi nginep." Jawab Hanabi singkat. Hinata menatapnya kaget, "Loh? Kenapa?"

"Gini, besok kan Hinata- _nee_ mulai berkuliah lagi. Aku tidak enak kalau harus enak-enakkan nginep tapi disaat yang bersamaan _aneki_ sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, belum lagi kerjasambilan." Jelas Hanabi.

"Hah? Itu bukan masalah besar kok! Lagian—"

"STOP! Intinya aku akan pulang sore ini. Aku kan gak mau bolos sekolah juga lagian!" Potong Hanabi. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huu, yasudah deh, mau gimana lagi!" Ujar Hinata kecewa.

"Jangan sedih gitu dong! Nanti pas liburan semester aku janji bakal nginep disini kok!" Kata Hanabi berusaha menyemangati kakaknya.

"Beneran?"

"Iyaa!"

Hinata kembali bersemangat mendengar janji dari adiknya. Setidaknya rumah tidak akan terlalu sepi kalau ada adiknya, "oke deh! Kupegang janjimu. Kalau gitu sekalian ngehabisin waktu, kita jalan-jalan keliling Konoha yuk!"

"Ayo! Jangan lupa pamit dulu sama Neji _-niichan_!" Kata Hanabi mengingatkan kakaknya.

"Tentu saja! Kalau begitu, kami berdua pamit dulu, Neji- _niisan_!"

* * *

 _ **Besoknya, di Konoha University.**_

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata! Gimana kemarin sama Hanabi?" Tanya Shion kepada sahabatnya.

"Seru kok." Jawab Hinata singkat, padat, serta jelas.

"Euh! Seru doang?" sepertinya Shion tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hinata.

"Yah intinya saking serunya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata!" Ujar Hinata lebay, "oh ya kamu dapet salam dari Hanabi kemarin!"

"Salam balik dari si nona cantik!" balas Shion girang.

"Males amat nona cantik!" Celetuk Hinata. Shion tertawa mendengarnya.

"PAGIII HINATAAA~ SHION~ Sedang apakah _my lavender princess_?" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di sebelah Hinata saja.

"Hua! Naruto! Lo bikin kaget aja!" Seru Shion _shock_ liat lutung lepas *author di- _rasengan*._

" _Sorry Sorry_! Habisnya gue _excited_ banget ngeliat _my lavender princess_!" Kata Naruto, "Dirimu juga _excited_ kan ngeliat _Your Prince Blue_ (?) ini?"

" _Prince Blue_ darimana? Duren nyasar sih iya."

 _JLEB JLEB!_

 _TETTTTT… TETTTTT!_

Suara panah yang menembus hati seorang Naruto yang diiringi dengan suara bel masuk kelas merupakan sebuah irama yang sangat indah. Tapi hanya karena sebuah perkataan dingin sekali saja, tidak membuat Naruto menyerah rupanya.

* * *

 _ **Hari berikutnya…**_

"Hinata! Ajarin aku bagian ini dong~"

 _ **Hari berikutnya lagi…**_

"Hinata! Kita jalan bareng yuk!" Disini Naruto sukses dicuekkin.

 _ **Hari berikutnya, lusanya, hari berikutnya lagi… dan seterusnya…**_

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

"HINATA!"

Jeng jeng jeng

* * *

 _ **Hari berikutnya…**_

"HUEEEEE SHIOON! TOLONGIN AKUUU!" rengek Hinata yang sekarang ini sukses sembunyi dari Naruto di pohon besar di belakang kampus. Shion cekikikan mendengar rengekan sahabatnya.

"Aduh Hinata! Harusnya bersyukur didekatin cowok semanis Naruto! Bukan malah sedih-sedih begini!" Kata Shion malah ngiri.

"Bersyukur apanya. Lama-lama jadi serem tau! Dikit-dikit aku, dikit-dikit aku! Apa dosaku _kami-sama_?" Hinata sukses tiduran di sebelah Shion. Kedua tangannya menutup mukanya.

"Kalau yang gue perhatiin, menurut gue lo-nya juga salah! Masa pas dia nanya lo jawab setengah-setengah! Yang gitu malah jadi buat makin penasaran loh!" Ujar gadis berambut _cream_ itu.

"Ah dirimu malah ngebela Naruto!" Hinata mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Coba deh, kalau dia nanya lo balesnya niat dikit lah! Jangan malah jawab setengah hati!" saran Shion.

Hinata sempat terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Iya deh, nanti aku jawab dengan sepenuh hati!"

"Nah, gitu dong!" Shion tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Yaudah deh makasih sarannya, yuk ah masuk kelas!" ajak Hinata sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shion yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Shion. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai ke kelas selanjutnya.

"Shion… " Hinata secara tiba-tiba memanggil nama sahabatnya. Yang disambut dengan tatapan –apa?- dari Shion, "Itu, aduh gimana bilangnya ya?"

"Bilang aja kali. Najis malu-malu gitu!" Samber Shion seenaknya. Hinata hanya bisa bilang sabar dalam hatinya.

"Kamu harus janji sama aku, jangan pernah ninggalin aku sendirian, oke?" Shion terdiam mendengar permintaan Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat gadis itu tidak menjawab, "Shion, dengar tidak sih?"

"Eh! I-iya! Hahaha! Kaget aja lo tiba-tiba gaada angin gaada apa ngomong gitu!" Balas Shion. Hinata tertawa sedikit mendengar balasan dari Shion.

"Aku bilang gitu soalnya, hanya kamu sahabatku satu-satunya di Konoha ini. Orang yang sangat kupercaya."

Shion membereskan semua isi tasnya. Hanya dia yang tinggal sendirian di kelas itu. Hinata sendiri sudah pulang duluan karena kerjasambilannya. Ia menatap langit sembari termenung. Gadis itu kembali teringat perkataan sahabatnya.

' _Kamu harus janji sama aku, jangan pernah ninggalin aku sendirian, oke?'_

' _Aku bilang gitu soalnya, hanya kamu sahabatku satu-satunya di Konoha ini. Orang yang sangat kupercaya_.'

 _ **Drak!**_

Tiba-tiba masuklah seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah, Namikaze Naruto. Cowok yang saat ini sedang gencar-gencarnya mendekati Hinata. Naruto dan Shion saling bertemu mata. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang berbicara apapun. Tidak enak dengan suasana tegang ini, Naruto dengan gesit pergi ke mejanya dan mengambil _notesbook_ nya. Sesaat pemuda itu kembali melihat kearah Shion untuk memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari situ.

"EH! TUNGGU DULU NAMIKAZE- _SAN_!" Seru Shion yang membuat Naruto malah jalan ditempat. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Shion.

"Kenapa? Suka ya?" Narsis amat.

"Ngomong seenak udel amat. Gini, ada yang ingin gue katakan pada lo. Serius nih!" Pinta Shion meminta Naruto untuk serius.

"Apaan?"

"… Tolong jagain Hinata."

"Hahh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Naruto bingung dengan permintaan gadis itu.

"Hinata adalah orang yang sangat baik kalau kau sudah dekat dengannya. Ia sudah ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya, beserta kakak laki-lakinya. Sekarang ini satu-satunya keluarga untuknya adalah adiknya. Mau tidak mau ia pun harus membiayai kehidupan adiknya." Kata Shion yang tiba-tiba bercerita. Naruto kaget mendengar kalau Hinata sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh keluarganya. Belum lagi saat ini gadis bermata _lavender_ itu adalah tulang punggung keluarganya, "Hinata memang berdarah asli Konoha dan dulu sempat tinggal di Konoha. Namun karena masalah perekonomian, mau tidak mau ia dan keluarganya harus pindah ke desa Oto karena biaya kehidupan disana lebih murah. Hinata pergi kembali ke Konoha karena mendapat beasiswa dari kampus ini. Dia belajar dengan sangat giat agar bisa masuk ke sini. Dia punya cita-cita yang sangat besar. Dia ingin menjadi seorang pengacara dan mengubah total kehidupannya yang sekarang. Jadi gue harap lo maklum kalau sifatnya rada-rada jutek dan kalau diajak jalan kagak mau. Dia cuman mau serius aja dengan kuliah." Jelas Shion panjang lebar.

"Jujur aja, gue sih gak pernah mempermasalahkan sifatnya yang jutek itu. Apalagi setelah tau semua ini dari lo. Tapi, apa maksud lo nyeritain semua itu ke gue? Emang Hinata udah memperbolehkannya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah lo dodol! Gue cerita kan karena dari awal gue minta lo buat jagain Hinata!" Jawab Shion galak.

"Eh ampun-ampun! Tapi kok mintanya ke gue? Emang lo sendiri ga bisa ngejaga dia?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Shion tersenyum sedih.

"Cuman lo yang mampu jaga dia."

* * *

 _ **Di rumah Hinata, pagi harinya.**_

 _Itsu datta? Dou natta? Mou dame datte subete Oshimai Datte natteta, Ano Toki~_

 _Ringtone_ ponsel Hinata berbunyi saat gadis bermata lavender itu sedang sarapan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan tertera sebuah nama.

 _IBU SHION_

"Loh? Ibunya Shion? Tumben menelopon pagi-pagi begini." Heran Hinata. Tak berlama-lama, dia mengangkat teleponnya, "Halo? Ada apa _obaa-san_?"

" _Hiks… Hiks… Nak Hinata…"_ terdengar suara isakkan tangis dari seberang sana. Hinata panik begitu mendengar suara isak tangis dari ibu Shion.

"Eh? Kenapa menangis _obaa-san_? Tolong tenang, pelan-pelan saja." Pinta Hinata. Ibu Shion menenangkan dirinya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan kembali omongannya.

" _Nak Hinata… Shion… Shion…"_

"Shion kenapa?"

" _Shion… Bunuh diri."_

Saat itu juga, Hinata merasa dunianya sudah hancur.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Semoga alurnya tidak terlalu cepat ya. Btw itu si Naruto narsisnya kebangetan ya wakakakka*author ditendang*. Disini masa lalu Hinata sudah diceritakan.

Saia sengaja membuat Hinata bersifat tidak malu-malu dicerita karena saia ingin sesuatu yang _fresh_ saja dari Hinata haha. Sekali-sekali doi keluar dari sifat malu-malunya itu :) Untuk kedepannya sepertinya saia akan menambahkan warning _death character_ ya (maaf saia harus membunuhmu Shion-chan! *Dihangusin Shion*).

Saia akan membalas review dahulu.

Hanao Himeka: Anooo, itu data OC kamu kurang lengkap. Tapi thanks buat reviewnya dan kiriman OCnya.

Ana: Hayo NaruHina bukan yaa *ketawa sadis* Makasih reviewnya.

Uzumaki Arashi41: Makasih buat kiriman OCnya. Tinggal jurusnya saja ya~ Makasih buat reviewnya yaa.

Bellarry31: Adeuhh itu dua kali review wakakak. Kerupuk? Mau dong. Makasih reviewnya.

abiegael sejathie: Waduu itumah namanya _crossover_ dong wkwkw. Thanks reviewnya.

Makasih juga buat yang udah favorite dan follownya.

Untuk selanjutnya.

Oh ya untuk OC, sepertinya baru Strength yang jadi minat ya? Saia harap kedepannya peminat untuk pemegang julukan lain akan muncul.

Sekaligus saia ingin menjelaskan, saia harap pada readers yang ingin mendaftarkan OC tolong beri data yang lengkapnya. Saia disini hanya akan membantu untuk pemilihan fakultas saja (itupun _optional_ ) sekaligus pembuatan jurus untuk para OC (tapi perlu dicatat, saia hanya akan membantu mungkin 2-3 jurus saja, sedangkan jumlah minimal untuk jurus ada 8). Saia coba kasih contoh untuk pendaftaran OC yaa.

Nama: Hanazawa Seiryuu

Gender: Perempuan

Umur: 19 tahun

Fakultas: Sastra Inggris

Ciri-ciri: Punya rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna pink. Matanya berwarna _orange_. Ia selalu memakai jepit kemana-mana.

Sifat: Periang, tapi bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi absurd, dll.

Julukan: The Devil

Senjata: Long Sword

Jurus: (Contoh salah satu jurus) Layers of Evil: Musuh masuk ke dalam ketakutkan mereka sendiri yang paling dalam.

Itu hanya contoh saja. Kalian bisa bebas mengisi data OC kalian, termasuk jurus-jurusnya. Oh ya untuk OC yang sudah masuk akan saia tampung dulu. Hmm tapi sepertinya saia sudah menemukan calon yang cocok untuk strength *mata bersinar terang*. Satu lagi, kalian bisa mengirimkan data OC kalian lewat review ataupun PM.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saia sampaikan. Hope you enjoy my stories!

See u later~

 _Don't forget to review (and fav and follow wkwk)_


	3. Mask

**A/N: Mencoba mengubah bahasa percakapan.**

* * *

 **Warning: TYPOS, OC, OOC (terutama Hinata), T Rate, kata baku-tidak baku.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya milik readers yang mengirimkan.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii**

 **Chapter 3**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **Mask**

* * *

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras di luar kediaman Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak pemakaman Shion, Hinata belum menginjakkan kakinya ke _Konoha University_. Ia ingin sekali menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk pergi ke kampus. Namun hati dan pikirannya menolak. Semua beban yang selama ini dia abaikan tiba-tiba masuk ke pikirannya. Alasan yang membuat Hinata seperti ini tidak lain adalah bunuh diri yang dilakukan Shion.

' _ **Pagi ini, kakak saya mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya kakak saya membuka pintunya… saat itu keadaan Shion sudah tergelatak di lantai tidak bernyawa dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau tajam. Ia diduga menggorok lehernya karena lukanya sendiri terdapat di leher. Sampai saat ini, tidak diketahui penyebab ia meninggal karena ia tidak meninggalkan surat apapun.'**_

Kata-kata dari paman Shion kembali terngiang di pikiran Hinata.

' _Shion… kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus pergi meninggalkanku?'_ batin Hinata pedih. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal. Saat ini, ia merasa dirinya hancur. Sejak sepeninggalan Neji, selain Hanabi Shion menjadi salah satu orang terpenting untuknya. Kali ini, ia harus kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat ia sayang.

 _Itsu datta? Dou natta? Mou dame datte subete Oshimai Datte natteta, Ano Toki~_

"Disaat begini siapa yang nelepon sih?" gumam Hinata kesal. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan mengecek siapa gerangan yang menghubungi. Ternyata, nomor yang tidak dikenal. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, "Halo?"

' _Hai! Ini aku! Your Prince.'_ Begitu mendengar dua kata terakhir, Hinata langsung mengenal siapa orang yang menghubunginya.

"… Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku, Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Hinata ketus.

' _Itu rahasia perusahaan dong! Ngomong-ngomong aku ada perlu nih!'_

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

' _No! Sampai kamu mendengarkanku, no answer.'_ Balas Naruto malah manas-manisin.

"… Apa perlumu?" Akhirnya Hinata mengalah.

' _Hehehe… coba buka pintu rumahmu!'_ Pinta Naruto. Wajah bingung Hinata-pun muncul.

"Buat apa coba?"

' _Udah pokoknya ikutin perintahku!'_ Jawab pemuda itu seenaknya. Raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi kesal. Namun entah kenapa, ia malah berdiri dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya kearah pintu. Sesampainya di depan pintu, tangan gadis itu meraih kenopnya dan membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Disitu berdiri seorang… duren pirang.

Salah, maksudnya Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan keadaan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah plastik yang anehnya, plastik tersebut sama sekali tidak basah. Hinata kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hehehe! Tentu saja untuk melihat keadaanmu. Aku mengira kamu butuh hiburan. Benar saja perkiraanku, keadaanmu saat ini sangat tidak baik." Kata Naruto menjelaskan tujuannya ke rumah Hinata. Keadaan gadis itu memang kacau saat ini. Kedua matanya membengkak dan rambut indigonya sangat berantakan, "Nih aku bawa kopi _Americano_ hangat untukmu! Kesukaanmu kan?" lanjut pemuda pirang itu sembari memperlihatkan plastik yang dibawanya.

"..." Hinata tertegun melihat perjuangan Naruto menembus hujan deras demi dirinya. _Image_ Naruto yang tadinya jelek dimata gadis itu mulai membaik. _'Dia tidak seburuk yang kukira…'_

"Sama sekalian numpang makan sih. Lapar nih hehehe." Ujar Naruto sambil cengegesan.

' _Aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi…_ ' batin Hinata tersenyum kecut. Tapi melihat Naruto yang basah kuyup begitu, akhirnya ia mengajak masuk pemuda itu ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Jadi ini toh rumahmu!" Gumam Naruto melihat sekeliling rumah Hinata. Baginya, rumah itu memang sangat sederhana tapi terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Iya. Maaf ya sempit." Balas Hinata pendek. Gadis itu baru saja kembali dari dapur sembari membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat ramen instan (yang sudah matang tentunya) dan satu buah gelas air mineral. Dia menyimpan ramen dan air mineral tersebut di depan pemuda itu, "Oh ya, maaf kalau hidangannya sederhana."

"Hoah! Ramen! Tenang tidak sederhana kok! Bagiku, ramen sama daging mewahan juga ramen! Hehehe!" Kata Naruto. Hinata duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto (Posisi Hinata dan Naruto saat ini mereka ada di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk beralaskan karpet). Gadis itu terus melihat Naruto memakan ramen tersebut dengan sangat lahap.

"Ano… Naruto- _san_ , terimakasih sudah repot-repot menjengukku. Apalagi sampai membawa kopi kesukaanku segala." Ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama loh! Tenang saja tidak merepotkan kok! Lagipula, aku kangen sama _my princess_ yang lama gak terlihat di kampus!" Ujar Naruto yang ujung-ujungnya nge-gombal lagi.

"Ahaha, gitu ya? Ngomong-ngomong, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku mengenai darimana kamu mendapatkan nomor teleponku, dan darimana kamu tau rumah serta kopi kesukaanku?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu merasa ia belum pernah memberitahukan ketiga hal itu kepada Naruto.

"Jawabannya, aku tau nomor teleponmu dan kopi kesukaanmu dari Shion. Ah… rumah juga…" Jawab Naruto singkat. Raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi kaget setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ia kembali murung.

"Untuk apa dia memberitahukannya padamu?" gumam Hinata. Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Hinata.

 _SIING_

Untuk sesaat, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Shion… dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayang." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto merasa kalau gadis itu akan menceritakan sesuatu. Jadi dia memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataannya lagi.

"Aku dan Shion sudah berteman sejak kecil. Saat masih kecil, aku ini selalu diejek hantu gara-gara mata dan rambut panjangku. Disaat aku diejek oleh anak laki-laki, dia selalu melindungiku. Bahkan pernah dia memukul anak yang mengejekku saking kesalnya. Bagiku, Shion adalah seorang pelindungku. Hahaha, lebay sih aku tahu." Benar saja, Hinata mulai bercerita. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya aku dulu tinggal di Konoha. Namun karena keadaan ekonomi keluargaku yang tidak baik, kami akhirnya terpisah. Aku pindah bersama keluargaku ke Oto sedangkan Shion menetap di Konoha. Karena aku pindah mendadak dari Konoha, aku tidak sempat menghubunginya. Akhirnya, kami putus kontak dengan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Sampai suatu saat, kami bertemu di media sosial. Saat aku tau bahwa kami bisa saling kontak, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Oh ya, yang membantu mencarikan beasiswa untukku adalah Shion. Yang membantuku sejak kakak laki-lakiku meninggal adalah Shion. Oh kalau kamu belum tahu, aku punya seorang kakak hanya saja dia sudah tiada. Kemudian yang membantu membiayai pemakaman kakakku juga Shion. Maka dari itu, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku tidak perlu berterimakasih kepadanya. Cuman rasanya, sangat tidak enak aku terus bergantung padanya. Suatu saat aku ingin membalas seluruh perbuatan dia padaku. Aku juga sangat ingin membantunya kalau saja dia ada masalah. Tapi… dia… Shion… malah…" Hinata terdiam sejenak, "sebagai seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Shion, aku merasa gagal menjadi sahabatnya." Naruto yang sejak tadi diam saja akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya Shion…"

PRANG!

"A-apa itu?!" Seru Hinata panik. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung berdiri dengan posisi melindungi Hinata. Di depan mereka, berdiri sekelompok orang berjubah hitam dan memakai topeng putih. Naruto menatap tajam orang-orang itu. Salah seorang dari mereka maju kedepan.

"Wah wah. Kita kembali bertemu lagi ya, Naruto- _kun_." Ujar orang itu.

"Hah? Bertemu lagi? Naruto- _san_ , apa maksud dari semua ini?!" Tanya Hinata. Naruto melihat kearah gadis itu.

"Pergilah dari sini, Hinata." perintah pemuda itu singkat.

"Eh? Ini kan rumahku—"

"Bukan masalah ini rumahmu. Kalau kau tidak mau mati, pergilah dari sini." Potong Naruto. Muncul aura aneh di sekeliling Naruto. Hinata tidak membalas. Ia kembali kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto. Sekaligus takut. Gadis itu mulai menggerakan kedua kakinya dan pergi dari situ. Melihat Hinata yang sudah pergi, Naruto kembali fokus kepada kelompok itu.

"Hee? Kau membiarkan gadis itu sendirian? Hahaha kalau dia kenapa-napa bagaimana? Itu akan jadi tanggung jawabmu loh. Suatu hal yang ceroboh sekali membiarkan gadis seperti itu sendirian di tengah hujan ini. Pantas saja kau itu dijuluki _The Fool_." Kata orang bertopeng itu sembari tertawa licik.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Karena akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat."

.

.

 _DRAS_

 _DRAS_

Saat ini, Hinata berada di teras sebuah gedung kosong. Ia memilih berteduh disana karena sudah agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dia menutup payung yang sempat diambilnya sebelum pergi.

' _Namikaze Naruto… sebenarnya siapa dia. Lalu siapa orang-orang bertopeng itu?'_ batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Hai nona, sendiri saja?" tiba-tiba di depan Hinata sudah berdiri seorang pria berambut perak. Hinata mundur sedikit karena kemunculan orang ini. Hinata memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "hei nona, kok saya dicuekin sih? Ngomong-ngomong, nona percaya dengan tuhan tidak?" Tanya pria itu. Hinata tidak menjawab apa-apa,

"Kalau saya sih percaya. Apalagi tuhan saya ini sangat sayang kepada saya." Kata pria itu sembari mencium kalung yang dia pakai, "Nona? Nona percaya tidak?"

"Tolong jangan ganggu saya." Balas Hinata. Gadis itu membuka payungnya dan bersiap pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Anda jahat. Jahat jahat jahat jahat jahat jahat." Pria itu mulai bergumam sendiri. Hinata menjadi seram sendiri melihatnya, "orang jahat… HARUS DIHUKUM!"

SLASH!

Disaat-saat terakhir, secara reflek Hinata menghindari serangan pria itu. Namun nasib payungnya tidak selamat. Payung itu terbelah menjadi dua karena… sabit yang dibawa pria berambut perak. Saat ini didepan Hinata, pria itu memegang sebuah sabit merah. Dia tersenyum seram.

"HAHAHAHA! ORANG YANG JAHAT HARUS DIBUNUH!" Pria tersebut kembali mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Hinata yang berhasil dihindari lagi.

' _A… apa-apaan dia?'_ Hinata bergidik ngeri. Pria itu terdiam. Mulutnya komat-kamit seperti merapalkan mantra. Hinata yang merasa makin tidak amam, memilih lari dari situ.

"HAHAHA! MAU KEMANA KAU!" Tiba-tiba, pria itu muncul didepan Hinata. Sabitnya itu sudah sangat dekat dengat Hinata. Hinata yang tidak bisa menghindar, hanya bisa pasrah menunggu ajalnya.

" _PROTECTION!"_

Tepat sebelum sabit itu mengenai Hinata, muncul sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Cahaya itu membuat sabit yang dipegang pria tersebut hancur. Pria itu melihat siapa yang melancarkan jurus tersebut. Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat lah Naruto tersenyum licik kepadanya. Pria itu balik tersenyum.

"Heh. Ada parasit muncul. Kalau begitu saatnya pergi." Pria berambut perak itu menghilang tak membekas. Hinata yang tadinya membeku, begitu sadar kalau dirinya selamat melihat kearah Naruto. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto! Apa maksud semua ini! Jelaskan padaku!" Kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan… menjatuhkan dirinya kepada Hinata.

"Eh? Naruto? Kamu kenapa? Naruto? NARUTO!" Hinata menjadi panik karena Naruto pingsan.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan model dikepang dua terdiam. Mata _light purple-_ nya menatap tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian yang tadi ditontonnya.

"S-siapa mereka?"

Setelah mengatakan dua kata, ia pergi dari tempat itu.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Harashii: Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan update. Belakangan ini ada kendala di dunia asli sehingga mau tidak mau saya harus menyelesaikan kendala-kendala tersebut. Sekali saya mohon maaf. Oh ya, setelah melihat _review_ yang mayoritas pada bilang kalau gaya percakapannya kurang cocok, jadi saia coba gapake lo-gue hehehe. Btw huhu saia bikin adegan Naruto ama Hinata sambil denger lagu Leessang Blues galau *gapenting*.

Mau kasih tau ajah, sebenernya julukan disini itu maksudnya yang ada pada chapter awal. Yang ksatria-ksatria itu. Saia perjelas saja ya. Julukan itu ada:

The Magician, The Justice, The Devil, The Sun, The Moon, The Star, The Strength, The Lovers, The Priestess, The Fortune, The Hermit dan The Fool.

Sejauh ini yang OCnya sudah terdaftar di julukan-julukan itu adalah: The Devil, The Moon, The Fortune, The Hermit.

Yang masih kosong: The Magician, The Justice, The Sun, The Star, The Strength, The Lovers, The Priestess.

Yosh, saatnya membalas review.

Bellary31: wkwkwkw thanks reviewnya.

Kaicho1903: Thanks review dan kiriman OCnya xD. Saia udah coba ganti gaya bahasanya. Semoga lebih nyaman ya :D. Oh ya buat OCnya sudah pas cuman saia perlu konfirmasi dulu. Udah saia kirim lewat PM tapi takutnya tidak terbaca. Gimana kalau julukannya The Star saja? OCmu cocok jadi pemegang julukkan ini soalnya.

Namina: Sudah saia coba ganti, semoga lebih nyaman ya :D. Untuk OCmu selamat sudah diterimaa yeeey. Untuk pengiriman OC lebih dari satu boleh aja, hanya saia perlu lihat dulu aja wkkwkw. Thanks review dan kiriman OCnya.

Yuzuru123: Makasihh buat kiriman OC dan reviewnya. OCmu sudah pas tapi saya perlu konfirmasi juga. Anoo untuk julukan itu sudah saia sebutkan diatas ya hehehe. OCmu lebih condong ke The Magician sih. Hanya saja itu jurusnya es semua wkwk.

Akachiro: Wkwkkwk makasih reviewnyaa. Bahasanya sudah saia coba ganti semoga lebih nyaman ya :D.

Untuk _readers_ yang mengirimkan OC akan saia jaga baik-baik mereka. Akan saia anggap anak sendiri (?) *dilemparsamaparapemilikOC

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak siapa pria perak itu? :O

Sebelumnya maaf kalau saat saia balas review kalau bahasanya agak awkward saia cuman takut kalau salah kata aja hahah.

Mungkin itu saja dari saia. _Hope you enjoy the stories!_

 _See u later~_

 _(Don't forget to review and fav and follow wkwk)_


	4. New Thing

**Warning: TYPOS, OC, OOC (terutama Hinata), T Rate, kata baku-tidak baku.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya milik readers yang mengirimkan.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii**

 **Chapter 4**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **New Thing**

* * *

Hinata memandang Naruto yang saat ini terbaring di kasur gadis itu. Sehari semenjak kejadian yang Hinata anggap 'mustahil' itu berlalu, Naruto belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Gadis bermata _lavender_ tersebut bingung ingin memulangkan Naruto kemana karena dia tidak tahu menahu rumah pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba, kejadian kemarin terbesit dipikirannya.

' _Mengapa Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu? Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ batin gadis itu. Merasa percuma kalau memikirkannya tapi Naruto sendiri belum sadar, ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas ketika melihat jendela ruang tengahnya yang tertutupi oleh kayu karena kacanya pecah parah. Pada akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk _browsing_. Dibukanya laptop ungu berukuran sedang pemberian Neji dan mulai menyalakannya.

 _BEEP BEEP_

Tepat saat laptopnya menyala, suara yang bertanda masuknya sebuah _chat_ dari _handphone_ Hinata muncul. Gadis indigo itu meraih _handphone_ -nya dan mengecek siapa gerangan yang mengirim _chat_ kepadanya. Selain _chat_ dari Hanabi yang menanyakan kabarnya (dan tentu saja sudah dibalas), _chat_ baru itu berasal dari orang yang tidak gadis itu kenal. Orang itu mengundang Hinata masuk kedalam sebuah grup _chat_.

.

( _CHAT MODE ON_ )

 ** _(VRS)_**

 _Hello miss :D M.i.I.s HH HINATA :DDDDD_

 ** _(Hyuuga Hinata)_**

… _Iya? Anda menanyakan saya? Anda siapa?_

 ** _(VRS)_**

 _Siapa kah me itu tidak penting! YES U HINATA RIGHT. I KNEW IT!_

 ** _(Hyuuga Hinata)_**

 _Ano… Darimana anda mendapatkan kontak saya?_

 ** _(VRS)_**

 _ITS SECRET! OMG HE FINALLY FOUND YOU IM SO HAPPY 3_

 ** _(Hyuuga Hinata)_**

 _Hah? Apa maksud anda?_

 ** _(VRS)_**

 _YES FINALLY THE GAME IS START FROM NOW! MAU TAU SESUATU TIDAK! HH ADALAH CALON PENGANTIN SI BODOH! HAHAHAHA! ITS CRAZY DUDE!_

 ** _(Hyuuga Hinata)_**

 _Game? HH? Calon pengantin the fool? Apa maksud anda?_

 ** _(VRS)_**

 _TEEHEE. HINTNYA HH ADALAH HINATA HYUUGA HAHAHA. Eh? Hyuuga Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?_

 ** _(Hyuuga Hinata)_**

… _Hah? Saya? Saya calon pengantin? Apa maksudmu?_

 _(VRS)_

 _HHEHEEHEHHEHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHETEEHEEHEHEHEEH… WHOAHHHH STOPPP JANGAN AMBIL ALIH TUBUHKU HUWEEE STOP—!_

 _-VRS leave the chatroom.-_

( _CHAT MODE OFF_ )

.

Hinata _sweatdrop_ melihat kiriman _chat_ dari orang bernama VRS itu. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing _chat_ dari orang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

.

* * *

 _Besok siangnya, di Konoha University…_

Saat ini Hinata berada di kelasnya dan asik sendiri dengan makan siangnya. Gadis remaja itu memutuskan untuk kembali berkuliah karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan beasiswa yang didapatnya.

Pagi tadi saat masuk ke kelas, dia langsung dihamburi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mahasiswa/i di kelasnya. Seperti, _'Kamu dari mana saja?'_ , _'Kok lama banget ga masuknya?'_ , _'Aku ganteng banget ya?'_. Abaikan pertanyaan terakhir. Semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada Hinata tidak satupun ia jawab karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal orang-orang di kelasnya. Sejujurnya, Hinata bukanlah orang yang pandai berteman. Teman yang saat ini ia punya-pun bisa dihitung oleh jari. Dikelasnya, ia hanya berteman dengan Shion saja dan… Naruto mungkin?

"Hinata- _san_! Ada mahasiswa yang mencarimu nih! Sini!" Panggil salah seorang mahasiswi. Awalnya Hinata bingung karena tumben sekali ada seseorang yang mencari dia. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdiri dan melihat orang tersebut.

"Terimakasih pemberitahuannya." Ungkap Hinata pada mahasiswi yang tadi memanggilnya. Mahasiswi itu menganggukan kepalanya dan bersegera pergi dari situ. Hinata melihat kearah mahasiswa yang tadi mencarinya. Mahasiswa tersebut mempunyai mata berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dengan sebuah kacamata. Ia mempunya rambut berwarna biru muda sama seperti matanya.

"Kamu yang mencariku ya? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Hitohoshi Ichigo. Aku satu fakultas denganmu, hanya saja kita berbeda kelas." Kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Ichigo itu mengenalkan diri, "namamu Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"Ah… iya nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Ada urusan apa?" tanya Hinata kembali. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Ichigo malah berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Eh? Urusan? Aku tidak punya urusan kok?" Kata Ichigo. Hinata ikut bingung akibat perkataan pemuda biru itu, "entah kenapa… aku merasa kalau aku harus melihatmu?" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Ujar Hinata kesal.

"Ahahaha, maaf menganggu waktumu. Aku duluan ya." Pamit pemuda itu sembari melangkah pergi.

' _Dasar orang aneh.'_ Batin Hinata dalam hati. Gadis itu berjalan kearah mejanya.

.

 _Malam hari, di rumah Hinata…_

Ingin sekali gadis berambut indigo itu mengistirahatkan kedua matanya. Tapi sayang, kedua mata _lavendernya_ menolak untuk beristirahat. Hinata kembali mencoba menutup kedua matanya agak lama. Namun matanya malah perih akibat terlalu lama ditutup. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap memaksa kedua matanya tertutup.

" **Tidak bisa tidur ya?"** tanya seseorang. Suaranya terdengar seperti seorang suara anak kecil.

"Iya, gatau kenapa mata ini sakit sekali ketika aku coba menutupnya!" Jawab Hinata dengan nada kesal.

" **Hehehe. Mau kubantu untuk tidur?"** tawar orang itu.

"Membantu gima—" TENG! Hinata baru sadar. Di rumah tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Naruto. Sedangkan suara yang dia dengar pastilah bukan suara Naruto karena suara itu terdengar seperti anak kecil. Bulu kuduk Hinata merinding. Ia melihat kearah suara itu berasal dan disana terlihatlah seorang anak kecil berkulit putih pucat, kedua matanya yang berwarna putih, baju serba putih dan tidak ketinggalan rambutnya yang putih pula. Di mata Hinata, anak kecil itu terlihat seperti hantu. Sekedar info, salah satu kelemahan terbesar gadis itu adalah: HANTU.

"KYAAAA SETANNNNN!" Teriak Hinata yang mengagetkan anak itu. Diambilnya bantal dan dilemparkannya ke anak itu.

 _GEDEBUK!_

Berkat lemparan maut Hinata, alhasil anak itu terkapar di lantai, **"HEH! Aku ini bukan hantu tau!"** protesnya. _'_ _ **Semanis gula kok dibilang hantu!**_ _'_ batin anak bermata putih itu narsis.

"Kalau bukan hantu terus apa dong! Jangan-jangan… PENCURI?!" Seru Hinata.

" **Bukan bukan! Apa aku ini tidak penting. Intinya aku bukan pencuri bukan hantu! Dengarkan saja aku dulu!"** Jelas anak tersebut.

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkan kamu?" tanya Hinata, "ah, sebelumnya kamu siapa?"

" **Hmm… aku… namaku Nerito. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata-** _ **neesan**_ **."** Kata anak bernama Nerito itu memperkenalkan diri. Nama anak itu cukup mirip dengan nama Naruto.

"Ah? Darimana kau tau nama—"

" **Begini Hinata-** _ **neesan**_ **, aku ingin kamu mempercayai pemuda pirang itu. Kamu tau siapa yang aku maksud kan? Berjalanlah berdampingan dengan dia, ikutilah perkataan dia. Aku yakin, pemuda itu bisa melindungimu."** Jelas Nerito panjang.

"Pemuda pirang? Maksudmu Naruto- _san_?" tanya Hinata kembali. Nerito tidak menjawab apa-apa. Anak itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

" **Waktuku disini sudah habis. Lain kali aku akan kembali lagi. Sekarang tidurlah, Hinata-** _ **neesan**_ **."** Kata Nerito sembari menyimpan kedua tangannya di mata Hinata. Tak perlu waktu lama, Hinata langsung tertidur.

" **Hari-hari merepotkanmu akan segera datang. Bersiaplah."**

.

.

 _KRING KRINGG_

 _Alarm_ disebelah Hinata berbunyi keras yang menandakan bahwa waktu pagi telah datang. Dengan keadaan masih mengantuk, Hinata mematikan _alarm_ tersebut. Dilihatnya jam saat ini masih menunjukkan waktu pukul 06.00.

' _Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum masuk kuliah…'_ batin gadis itu, _'tadi malam aku seperti melihat seorang anak kecil? Apa hanya mimpi ya? Eh… wangi apa ini?'_

Dari tempat Hinata tidur (tepatnya di ruang tengah), tercium wangi makanan dari arah dapur. Penasaran, gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi kearah dapur. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin pula wangi itu terasa.

"Sudah bangun ya rupanya?" Ujar seseorang dari belakang. Suara orang itu terdengar sangat _familiar_ di kuping Hinata. Gadis itu menengok kearah belakang. Disana berdirilah pemuda yang sangat ditunggu oleh Hinata, Namikaze Naruto.

"Naruto- _san_! Akhirnya kamu sadar!" Kata Hinata lega.

"Yea. Terimakasih sudah mengurusku selama aku tidak sadar," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, "maaf kamu harus tidur di sofa dan maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting sekarang kamu sudah sadar!" ucap gadis itu, "ada hal yang ingin kutanya—"

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu itu ma _princess_! Makanlah dulu. Sebagai tanda terimakasih aku sudah menyiapkan makan pagi buat kamu." Potong Naruto. Benar saja, di meja makan sudah tersedia dua buah piring berisi omelet serta dua gelas air.

"Hoah… Ternyata kau bisa masak juga ya! Hebat juga." Puji Hinata begitu melihat hasil masakan Naruto.

"Hobi sih, dari dulu emang suka masak," ujar Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar pujian dari Hinata, "kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan bareng!" ajak pemuda itu.

"Eh, tapi aku masih penasara—"

"Sst! Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan darimu kalau kamu belum sarapan!" kata Naruto kembali memotong perkataan Hinata. Dia membimbing Hinata kearah meja makan.

.

"Yap! Aku sudah selesai! Terimakasih makanannya!" Seru Hinata sembari menyimpan sumpitnya. Naruto sempat takjub melihat kecepatan makan gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, sekarang jawablah pertanyaanku!" Pinta Hinata.

"Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan, Hinata." Kata Naruto yang sekarang nada bicaranya berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini soal sahabatmu, Shion." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Shion? Ah… ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hinata kembali dengan nada agak sendu.

"Shion… Dia tidak bunuh diri. Gadis malang itu dibunuh."

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Author: Yee sesuai janji saya diprofil saia kembali ditanggal 8 yang indah ini haha. Sebelumnya Happy New Year 2017! Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya! _Lucky Seven_!

Sepertinya para OC akan mulai eksis dari sini. Oh ya terimakasih buat para OC yang sudah masuk. Tapi mungkin akan saya ingatkan kembali jangan lupa mencantumkan jurus yang OC kalian miliki. Ah saia juga ingin memberitahu kalau _The Priestess_ itu harus seorang perempuan.

Oh iya buat _readers_ bernama Akachiro, saia sudah kirim balasan PM maaf terlambat sekali.

Sejauh ini julukan yang SUDAH terisi: The Devil, The Moon, The Fortune, The Hermit, The Star, The Magician, The Lovers.

Julukan yang BELUM terisi (masih dibutuhkan): The Sun, The Justice, The Strength, The Priestess.

Jujur saat mau mengirim PM ke readers sekalian saia bingung mau pakai browsernya langsung atau dari aplikasinya langsung -.- entah kenapa kalau PM masuk browser eh di aplikasinya ga masuk begitupun sebaliknya ahaha… *ketawa gila*

Mungkin segitu saja yang bisa saia sampaikan. Mohon maaf jika tahun 2016 lalu saia ada kesalahan.

Terimakasih buat dukungan dari _review_ , _favorite_ , maupun _follow_ nya saia senang sekali.

 _Hope you enjoy the stories!_

 _See u later~_

 _(Don't forget to review and fav and follow wkwk, terima kritikan dan saran. Flame kelaot aje)_


	5. The Truth (I)

_**Dia menolak semua kenyataan**_

 _ **Bahwa seluruh perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia**_

 _ **Kerajaan yang telah dijaganya selama ini hancur**_

 _ **Kegelapan mewarnai Negeri yang dipimpin sang Baginda**_

 _ **Darah menghiasi setiap jalan yang dilangkahinya**_

 _ **Tangan dia menggenggam erat tangan dingin seorang wanita**_

 _ **Berkatalah dia,**_

" _ **Maafkan aku."**_

 _ **.**_

 **Warning: TYPOS, OC, OOC (terutama Hinata), T Rate, kata baku-tidak baku.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya milik readers yang mengirimkan.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii**

 **Chapter 5**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **The Truth (I)**

* * *

"Shion… Dia tidak bunuh diri. Gadis malang itu dibunuh."

"A… Apa katamu? Tolong jangan mengada-ngada disaat seperti ini, Naruto- _san_." Ucap Hinata pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengada-ada disaat seperti ini, Hinata."

"… Kalau begitu adakah bukti bahwa Shion dibunuh? Aku akan percaya padamu kalau kau punya bukti yang jelas." Gadis itu masih menolak untuk mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Oke oke, akan kujelaskan. Disini aku mempunyai bukti kalau Shion dibunuh. Aku menemukan secarik kertas yang tergeletak di kolong kasurnya. Sebagai pelengkap, aku menemukan kertas misterius itu tepat sesudah Shion dimakamkan." Jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari mengambil sebuah kertas dari saku celananya dan memperlihatkannya. Kertas tersebut berwarna hitam yang dibelakangnya terdapat gambar sebuah topeng badut. Untuk sesaat, Hinata bisa merasakan sedikit aura aneh dari kertas itu.

"Tapi tunggu, kenapa kamu bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamar Shion?" tanya Hinata sebelum Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" _Well_ , aku punya seorang kenalan yang bisa membuatku bebas masuk ke kamar Shion. Aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu nanti." Jawab Naruto. Merasa pertanyaannya terjawab (mau tidak mau tentunya), Hinata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Lambang ini menjelaskan semuanya. Kamu tahu kan tentang penyerangan sekelompok orang bertopeng putih beberapa hari yang lalu?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Sebagai jawaban, Hinata mengangguk.

"Merekalah orang yang telah membunuh Shion. Topeng badut ini adalah lambang milik mereka. Sebutan mereka adalah _Shadow_."

Hinata kaget sekaligus menjadi lemas setelah mendengar siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini. Bukannya apa-apa, dia merasa orang-orang yang katanya membunuh Shion bukanlah penjahat biasa, "kalau memang begitu, kenapa Shion dibunuh? Apa alasan mereka membunuhnya?"

"Untuk sekarang, aku baru menemukan alasan kemungkinan mereka membunuh Shion karena… dia orang yang dekat denganmu." Jawab Naruto. "Kamu ingat kan saat _Shadow_ menyerang kediaman ini beberapa hari yang lalu? Itu karena mereka menginginkanmu, Hinata. Mereka ingin mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu dari Shion sendiri."

"A-apa? Jadi secara tidak langsung, Naruto- _san_ bilang aku menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya Shion, k-kan?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Itu baru kemungkinan saja. Fakta sebenarnya mereka membunuh Shion sampai saat ini belum diketahui. Jadi jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan." Jawab pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Tapi itu bisa saja menjadi alasan mereka sebenarnya! Kau bilang kalau mereka mengincarku. Sudah pasti sebelum kejadian itu, mereka memaksa Shion untuk memberi tahu semua tentangku termasuk dimana aku tinggal! Kemudian karena Shion tidak mau membuka mulutnya, amarah mereka naik dan akhirnya Shion dibunuh! Naruto, aku ini pembunuh… AKU INI PEMBU—"

Tepat sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto memegang kepala gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata.

"Tenang saja, kamu bukan pembunuh. Yang kamu katakan itu bisa saja salah besar. Jangan berpikiran buruk, Hinata." Bisik Naruto. Ajaib, bisikan itu langsung membuat Hinata tenang. Naruto melepaskan keningnya dari Hinata. Ia mengusap rambut indigo Hinata pelan, "tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"… Maaf, aku terbawa emosi." Ucap gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Untuk sekarang jangan mengambil kesimpulan apapun. Suatu saat semua itu pasti terbongkar." Lanjut Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, "nah sekarang, ada pertanyaan apa darimu? Akan kujawab sebisanya."

"Mengapa polisi mengambil kesimpulan kalau Shion bunuh diri? Siapa sebenarnya _Shadow_ itu? Kenapa mereka mengincarku? Siapa pria bersabit itu? Kau ini… apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Woah-woah, banyak sekali pertanyaanmu! Tapi baiklah, akan kujawab satu-satu. Pertama, _Shadow_ tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Termasuk kertas yang mereka tinggalkan. Intinya _Shadow_ hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang tertentu saja. Orang yang bisa melihat mereka termasuk aku, kamu dan… Shion mungkin?. Oh ya, pria bersabit yang menyerangmu adalah salah seorang dari anggota _Shadow_."

"Hah? Jadi mereka ini termasuk hantu atau apa?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Mau dibilang hantu bisa, tidak pun bisa. Mereka ini orang-orang yang dulu hidup di masa lalu. Mereka memakai _dark magic_ agar bisa bertahan sampai sekarang ini." Jelas pemuda itu.

' _Semuanya terdengar seperti hal yang tidak logis.'_ Batin Hinata. Namun ia memilih untuk percaya saja setelah kejadian aneh yang beberapa hari ini menimpanya.

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mengapa mereka mengincarmu, aku akan menjelaskan siapa diriku terlebih dahulu. Kamu tahu kan dongeng tentang 12 ksatria?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu terkenal banget di Konoha." Jawab Hinata.

"Salah satu ksatria itu adalah _The Fool_. _The Fool_ itu adalah aku sendiri. Hehehe." Cengenges Naruto dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Mata Hinata membelalak begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"HAH?! JADI MAKSUDMU, KEDUABELAS KSATRIA ITU BENAR-BENAR ADA!? JANGAN BERCANDA NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" Seru Hinata tidak percaya.

"Emang benar ada kok. Salah satunya duduk didepanmu kan? Hahaha." Tawa Naruto begitu melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Di dunia ini ada tiga hal yang tidak kupercayai. Pertama, dongeng tentang duabelas ksatria. Kedua, kenyataan bahwa mereka benar-benar ada. Ketiga, keberadaan mereka sampai sekarang ada." Kata gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap menolak pernyataan dari Naruto.

" _Well_ , semua yang kamu bilang harus kamu percayai. Masa kamu masih tetap menolak untuk percaya sementara meng-iyakan keberadaan _Shadow_?" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Ada bedanya lah! Untuk _Shadow_ , aku melihat sosok mereka dan apa yang telah mereka perbuat dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Sedangkan duabelas ksatria? Tidak ada bukti kuat!" Bantah Hinata kesal.

"Ada kok buktinya. Kamu kan melihat dengan kedua matamu sendiri kalau aku membuat sebuah _barrier_ pelindung saat bertarung dengan pria bersabit itu! Mana ada manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan hal itu! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Naruto membahana.

K.O.

Hinata tidak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi. Dia baru ingat kalau Naruto bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu.

"Nah, akan kulanjutkan lagi ya. Mengenai mengapa _Shadow_ mengincarmu karena kau punya kemampuan _special_ yang sangat ingin mereka musnahkan!" Perkataan Naruto kali ini sukses membuat Hinata penasaran. Karena ini berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Kemampuan itu adalah… apa ya?" lanjut Naruto malah bingung sendiri.

"… Kamu sendiri gatau? Serius?" ungkap Hinata kecewa dengan ketidak-tahuan pemuda itu.

"Hehehe, maaf ya. Intinya kamu punya kemampuan _special_!" Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan, "ada pertanyaan lainnya lagi?"

Walau merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban terakhir, Hinata memutuskan untuk memikirkan apa yang akan ditanyakannya lagi. Ia mempunyai dua pilihan: mengenai _chat_ dari orang bernama VRS atau seorang mahasiswa aneh bernama Ichigo. Tapi akhirnya, ia memilih untuk tidak mengangkat topic tentang _chat_ dari VRS itu. "Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhir. Kemarin, ada seorang mahasiswa yang mencari ku dikela—"

"APUA? DIA NGAPAIN CARI DIRIMU?! NAKSIR?!" Potong Naruto seenaknya.

"Bukan! Dengerin dulu makanya! Dia mencariku dan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Namanya Hitohoshi Ichigo. Anehnya, setelah memperkenalkan diri dia malah tidak tahu apa maksud dia mencariku. Dia malah bilang kalau merasa harus melihatku. Aneh sekali kan?" jelas gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. Naruto terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Kok malah diam? Jangan bilang kamu sendiri tidak ta—"

"ITU DIA! Aku tau! Sepertinya, kamu memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik sebelas ksatria lainnya!" Seru Naruto dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Menarik? Menarik dalam artian apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Maksudnya, kita bisa menemukans sebelas ksatria lainnya melalui dirimu. Aku pikir, mahasiswa yang mencarimu itu adalah salah satu dari sebelas ksatria lainnya! _I mean_ —"

"Tunggu tunggu! Penjelasanmu tidak masuk akal Naruto- _san_!" Potong Hinata sebelum pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yeee makanya kalau mau masuk akal tunggu aku selesaikan dulu penjelasanku! Jadi gini, aku berhasil menemukan kamu karena kemampuan yang kamu miliki itu! Sebelumnya, aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi. Perasaan itu sendiri datang dari dirimu! Nah, kalau aku saja sudah bisa merasakannya, maka begitupun dengan sebelas orang lainnya!" Jelas Naruto dengan semangat.

"Ah… jadi kesimpulannya aku ini punya kemampuan bisa menemukan mereka semua kan? Yah yang kudapat sih seperti itu." Komentar Hinata, _'dilindungi? Kenapa aku harus dilindungi?'_

"Maka dari itu kumohon! Bantulah aku mencari teman-temanku yang pastinya saat ini terpencar-pencar! _Onegai_!" Mohon Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Uh… tapi itu akan sangat susah Naruto- _san_ , belum lagi jika yang lainnya tidak ada di Konoha! Konoha saja sudah luas, apalagi seluruh dunia ini!" Tolak gadis bermata _lavender_ itu.

"Jangan mengeluh dulu! Tentu saja kita tidak akan menemukan mereka kalau kita tidak mencoba! _ONEGAI_! Tolong percayailah aku, Hinata!" Mohon pemuda itu sekali lagi. Mata _blue ocean_ -nya memandang sedih kepada Hinata.

' _Haruskah aku percaya dengannya?'_ batin Hinata ragu.

 _SET!_

" _ **Begini Hinata-neesan, aku ingin kamu mempercayai pemuda pirang itu. Kamu tau siapa yang aku maksud kan? Berjalanlah berdampingan dengan dia, ikutilah perkataan dia. Aku yakin, pemuda itu bisa melindungimu."**_

Kata-kata itu terbesit di pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu kembali teringat dengan 'mimpi' (walau tidak terlihat seperti mimpi) aneh yang dialaminya semalam. Mimpi mengenai seorang anak misterius bernama Nerito yang meminta Hinata mempercayai seorang pemuda pirang. Yang entah kenapa Hinata yakin kalau pemuda pirang tersebut adalah Naruto.

"Ah… baiklah. Aku akan membantumu mencari sebelas teman-temanmu itu. Asalkan jangan merepotkanku ya!" Pada akhirnya, Hinata menyetujui permintaan Naruto berkat kata-kata dari Nerito. Dari lubuk hati terdalam gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia harus mengikuti kata-kata Nerito.

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, senyum Naruto mengembang dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat, "WOAHHH! BENARKAH! KAMU TAU BETAPA SENANGNYA DIRIKU BEGITU DIRIMU MENYETUJUINYA?! _ARIGATOU_ HINATA- _CHAN_!" Teriak Naruto bahagia.

"Ahahaha… sama-sama… sekarang bisa lepaskan aku?" pinta Hinata. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang masih berseri-seri.

"YOSH! Sekarang marilah kita mulai pencarian teman-temanku!" Seru Naruto sangat bersemangat.

"Hehh… bersemangat sekali. Kalau begitu sekarang kita bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Nanti disana kita akan menemui mahasiswa bernama Hitohoshi Ichigo itu! Kamu bisa memakai baju kakakku untuk sementara. Tapi ingat ya, jangan sampai rusak!" peringat Hinata. Sebelum meninggal, rumah yang saat ini Hinata tinggali adalah tempat tinggal Neji dulu. Tempat kerja Neji berada di Konoha. Oleh karena itu beberapa baju pemuda itu masih tertinggal di rumah yang saat ini. Hinata tidak tahu sampai saat ini mengapa Neji meninggalkan surat yang tertulis bahwa beberapa baju di rumahnya tidak boleh dibawa kembali ke Oto.

"Hahaha! Siap!" Balas Naruto. Hinata tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk membersihkan piring kotor. "Oh ya Hinata, aku hanya mau memperingatkan kalau berarti mulai sekarang nyawamu sedang dalam bahaya." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Eh? Benar juga ya. Sebelumnya kamu menyebutkan bahwa mereka ingin memusnahkan kemampuan yang aku miliki kan?"

"Benar. _Shadow_ tidak menginginkan para ksatria kembali berkumpul menjadi satu! Maka dari itu untuk mencegah hal itu, mereka mengincar nyawamu agar kemampuanmu ikut musnah!" Jelas Naruto, "yang berarti mereka ingin kembali menguasai Konoha!" Lanjutnya.

"Ingin kembali menguasai Konoha? Maksudmu dulu Konoha pernah diduduki oleh mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh… yah… seperti itulah," jawab Naruto agak terbata-bata. Hinata menyerngitkan alisnya melihat reaksi pemuda itu.

"NAH! Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu!" Kata Naruto sembari bergaya ala _butler_.

"Oh ya? Wah terimakasih. Kalau begitu sekarang saatnya siap-siap! Sudah jam 07.15! Nanti kita telat, tidak boleh masuk, terus akhirnya tidak jadi menemui Ichigo- _san_. Aku duluan ya!" ujar gadis itu dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Negara ini dikuasai."

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, chapter yang banyak dialognya. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan karena chapter ini dimaksudnya untuk menjelaskan fakta-fakta (walau belum semuanya sih MUAHAHAHA*ketawa nista* *ditendang*). Untuk kedepannya para OC akan benar-benar mulai berperan yeee. Di chapter ini beberapa misteri mulai terungkap.**

 **Sejauh ini julukan yang sudah terisi:** _ **The Devil, The Moon, The Fortune, The Hermit, The Star, The Magician, The Lovers, The Sun.**_

 **Julukan yang BELUM terisi (masih dibutuhkan):** _ **The Justice, The Strength, The Priestess.**_

 _ **Note: The Priestess haruslah seorang perempuan.**_

 **Sekaligus kepada readers pemilik OC non-login, saia ingin bertanya kalau OC kalian tinggalnya ngekos atau gimana? Itu saja sih hehe. Buat yang pake akun saia sudah kirim ke PM masing-masing.**

 **Tak banyak yang bisa saia tuliskan.**

 **Terimakasih buat dukungan dari** _ **review**_ **,** _ **favorite**_ **,** _ **follow, ataupun silent reader. Saia sangat senang sekali.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the stories!**_

 _ **See u later~**_

 _ **(Don't forget to review and fav and follow wkwk, terima kritikan dan saran. Flame kelaot aje)**_


	6. SEARCH: Begin!

_**Ia berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu**_

 _ **Kakinya tidak henti-hentinya bergerak**_

 _ **Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti**_

 _ **Tubuhnya bergetar hebat**_

 _ **Amarahnya memuncak**_

 _ **Ketika ia melihat dua orang yang sangat disayanginya**_

 _ **Terbaring berlumuran darah merah**_

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPOS, OC, OOC (terutama Hinata), T Rate, kata baku-tidak baku.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya milik readers yang mengirimkan.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii**

 **Chapter 6**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **SEARCH: BEGIN!**

* * *

Kedatangan Naruto membuat seisi kelas heboh. Tidak heran, baru beberapa hari pemuda itu menjadi anak baru malah sudah hilang begitu saja. Hampir semua orang di kelasnya melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kepada Naruto. Naruto mencoba membalas semua pertanyaan walau banyak jawabannya yang tidak serius. Hinata yang datang bersama pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal karena keributan yang diterimanya pagi ini.

' _Harusnya cuekin saja kan bisa.'_ Batin gadis itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di mejanya. Dia ambil sebuah buku pelajaran dan mulai sibuk berkutat dengan buku itu. Naruto yang sudah selesai menjawab semua pertanyaan itu menghampiri meja tepat disebelah Hinata.

"Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" Ujar Naruto sembari duduk di kursi.

"Orang popular sih beda ya? Kerjaannya meladeni fansnya." Kata Hinata.

"Elah mereka mah sih bukan fans, tapi orang kepo kurang kerjaan. Liat tuh, habis bertanya langsung pergi gitu aja! Kalau fans sih pasti setia dong!" Keluh Naruto. Hinata tidak membalas keluhan pemuda itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita nyamperin Ichigo?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan mencarinya terlebih dahulu saat istirahat nanti. Lagian aku gak tahu dia kelasnya dimana juga." Jawab Hinata. Obrolan mereka berdua berhenti begitu Kurenai masuk ke kelas.

.

.

 _Saat istirahat siang…_

Bel istirahat terdengar sangat indah di kuping Namikaze Naruto. Hati pemuda itu berbunga-bunga karena merasa senang akan bertemu ksatria lain. Berdirilah dia dari kursi yang didudukinya dan melihat Hinata.

"Hinata! Ayo kita cari info tentang Ichigo!" Ajak Naruto bersemangat.

"Oke, ayo." Jawab Hinata singkat sembari berdiri dari kursinya. "Tak ada tempat mencari info paling lengkap selain ruang dosen. Kita akan mencari kesana terlebih dahulu."

.

"Permisi, maaf menganggu." Ucap Hinata setelah membuka pintu ruangan dosen. Di ruangan itu, kebetulan hanya ada seorang dosen saja, Kakashi.

"Oh? Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata kan? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ ~ Kami datang kesini untuk menanyakan tentang seorang mahasiswa!" Jawab Naruto langsung ke intinya.

"Seorang mahasiswa? Siapa?"

"Ano, namanya Hitohoshi Ichigo. Kami ingin menanyakan kelas yang ia tempati saat ini." Kata Hinata.

"Hitohoshi Ichigo ya? Sebentar, saya cari dulu." Balas Kakashi. Pria berambut abu-abu itu mulai mencari data mahasiswa dari sebuah buku. Tidak perlu waktu lama, dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Hitohoshi Ichigo, mahasiswa fakultas hukum semester 4 yang berumur 20 tahun. Melihat mata kuliah yang diambilnya saat ini, kurasa ia ada di kelas H-1. Tidak jauh dari sini." Jelas Kakashi sembari membaca data tentang Ichigo.

"Ah begitukah? Ternyata dia kakak kelas ya. Kalau begitu terimakasih atas infonya, _sensei_. Itu sangat membantu sekali." Ucap Hinata sopan.

"Terimakasih _sensei_! Kalau begitu kami akan pergi sekarang!" Pamit Naruto.

"Eh tunggu! Kalian memang ada perlu apa dengan dia—" Mulut Kakashi (emang keliatan?) berhenti berbicara begitu melihat Hinata dan Naruto sudah hilang. "Dasar anak muda!"

.

 _Di depan kelas H-1 Fakultas Hukum_

"YOOOOOOW! APA DIKELAS INI ADA SEORANG COWOK BERNAMA HITOHOSHI ICHIGO!?" Teriak Naruto tidak tahu malu. Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya menutup mukanya menahan malu melihat tingkah Naruto.

' _Ga kenal, sumpah gak kenal!'_ batin gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik! Tolong pelankan suaramu!" sambar seorang mahasiswi berambut hitam.

"Ugh, maafkan kami. Maksud kami berada disini kami ingin bertemu dengan mahasiswa bernama Hitohoshi Ichigo- _senpai_. Apa dia ada di kelas?" tanya Hinata dengan cepat.

"Hoo, iya memang berada di kelas ini. Tapi baru saja ia pergi." Jawab mahasiswi tersebut.

"Eh? Begitukah? Apa _senpai_ tau kemana kah dia?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Kurasa saat ini dia berada di tempat favoritnya! Di taman kampus fakultas kita. Biasanya kalau gak ada kerjaan Ichigo akan duduk disana ala orang galau gitu!" Sambar mahasiswi lainnya.

"Di taman kampus ya? Baiklah terimakasih infonya _senpai_! Kami pamit dulu." Ucap Hinata sembari membungkukkan badannya. Naruto yang tadinya asik sendiri disebelahnya terpaksa ikut-ikutan membungkuk berkat kiriman _deathglare_ dari Hinata.

"Sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong, kalian ada perlu apa dengan Ichigo?" Tanya mahasiswi berambut hitam.

"Ada dehhh! Ayo kita cabut Hinata!" Ajak Naruto menarik tangan gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. Dengan secepat kilat, keduanya menghilang (lagi) dari situ.

.

 _Di halaman kampus fakultas hukum…_

"Kalau kita tidak salah dengar, Ichigo berada disini!" Celetuk Naruto.

"Ichigo- _senpai_ bukan Ichigo! Dia itu kakak kelas kita tau!" Peringat Hinata.

"Bodo amat lah~ ntar kan bakal jadi teman seperjuangan aku ini!" Ujar Naruto cuek. Hinata cuman bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah pemuda yang satu itu. Mata gadis itu mulai mencari keberadaan Ichigo. Taman fakultas hukum itu bisa dibilang sangat luas. Selain banyaknya pepohonan yang rindang, kebersihannya juga sangat terjaga. Disitu terlihat banyak mahasiswa/I yang mondar mandir ataupun duduk menikmati makan siangnya. Saat ini Hinata terkagum dengan pemandangan taman itu. Maklum, walau sudah beberapa bulan kuliah disini, ia tidak pernah mengunjunginya.

 _GRAB!_

"Oiiiii~ bangun udah pagi!" Kata Naruto merasa dicuekkin. Tangan pemuda itu memegang tangan kanan Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata kembali fokus pada tujuan sebenarnya.

"Iya iya. Sekarang, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Hinata. Namun aneh, Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia malah diam tidak bergeming sekalipun, "hei Naruto- _san_! Kok malah diam sih! Bangun udah sia—"

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Potong Naruto.

"Merasakan? Merasakan apa?"

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Ichigo, Hinata! Tepat setelah aku memegang tanganmu, aku langsung tahu saat ini ia berada dimana! Ini ajaib Hinata! Kamu benar-benar memiliki kemampuan seperti itu!" Seru Naruto.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia berada di dekat sini Hinata!" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto kembali menarik tangan gadis itu.

.

 _Di dekat pohon maple…_

"Disini! Keberadaannya terasa sangat kuat disini!"

Saat ini, kedua orang itu berada di tengah pepohonan _maple_. Suasana disini sangatlah sejuk. Suara burung berkicau dengan sangat indah. Musim semi sangat mendukung keadaan disekitar sini. Daun-daun yang berasal dari pohon _maple_ tersebut berguguran dengan pelan.

"… Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang…" ucap Hinata.

"…" Naruto tidak membalas apa-apa. Mata birunya melirik keseluruh arah. Tapi nihil, keberadaan Ichigo tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Hoi, sekarang bisa kah kau lepaskan tanganmu dariku?" pinta Hinata.

"Oh iya ya! Hahaha maaf!" Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Aneh. Begitu ia melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata, sekarang ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Ichigo.

"Baiklah, ayo kita teruskan pencarian—"

"STOP HINATA!" Sambar Naruto.

"Apalagi sekarang? Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat mencari Ichigo- _senpai_ , waktu istirahat akan habis!" Balas Hinata.

"Aku harus memegang tanganmu lagi Hinata! Hanya dengan itu, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Ichigo!" Jelas Naruto sebelum Hinata pergi.

"Benarkah? Kamu serius?"

"Dua rius! Entah kenapa begitu aku memegang tanganmu, aku merasakan keberadaan Ichigo. Aku tahu betul saat itu ia berada dimana!"

"Hmm? Aku mendengar ada namaku di percakapan kalian. Ada perlu apa denganku?" Kata suara seorang pemuda dari arah belakang Hinata dan Naruto. Dua orang sejoli itu melihat kearah belakang mereka. Hinata langsung menyadari siapa pemuda itu. Berambut biru dengan mata berwarna biru pula. Pemuda itu membetulkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum tipis. Dia adalah Hitohoshi Ichigo. Salah seorang dari duabelas ksatria.

"Naruto- _san_ , dia orangnya! Dia Hitohoshi Ichigo yang kita cari! Ciri-cirinya sekarang ini sama persis dengan yang kutemui waktu itu… Naruto- _san_?" perkataan Hinata terhenti begitu melihat Naruto menangis. Seorang Namikaze Naruto, si tukang rusuh (menurut Hinata) menangis.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan satu orang… setidaknya satu orang…" gumam Naruto. Entah kenapa, Hinata sangat ingin menghapus air mata pemuda itu. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis.

"Menemukan? Ano… apa salahku sampai membuatmu menangis?" tanya Ichigo malah jadi tidak enak hati.

"Ah tidak tidak! Dia hanya sedang _error_ saja hari ini jadi tiba-tiba menangis!" bantah Hinata. Gadis itu dengan terburu-buru menghapus air mata Naruto. " _Ssst! Berhentilah menangis. Aku tau kamu terharu menemukan rekanmu. Tapi kalau menangis begini dia malah tidak enak hati jadinya!"_ Bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto. Mendengarnya, Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil nafas. Pemuda itu berhasil menghentikan tangisannya.

"Ahahaha… begitukah? Hum, kalau begitu langsung saja. Kenapa kalian menyebut namaku? Kalian ada perlu denganku?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Benar. Kemarin, _senpai_ sempat mencariku kan? Ada perlu apa denganku? Rasanya tidak mungkin sekali kalau _senpai_ mencariku hanya untuk melihatku saja!" Jelas Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi itu benar adanya kok." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kamu mendengar sebuah suara sebelumnya?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

 _Duk!_

Hinata menyenggol Naruto pelan, "Dia itu kakak kelas! ' _Senpai_ ' bukan 'kamu'!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata- _san_. Sebelumnya kamu siapa ya?" Ichigo menunjuk pada Naruto.

"Sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Namikaze Naruto." Kata pemuda berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Ichigo sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya."Kalau begitu langsung saja. Benar apa katamu, Naruto- _kun_. Lusa kemarin, aku sempat mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun esok harinya, beberapa menit sebelum aku bertemu dengan Hinata- _san_ , aku mendengar sebuah suara yang mengatakan, ' _ **Dia ada disini. Dia sedang kebingungan. Carilah dan lihatlah keadaannya.'**_ dan entah kenapa, instingku mengatakan aku harus pergi mencari seseorang. Saat itu lah aku berjalan menuju kelas Hinata- _san_ dan pada akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Aku pikir, kamulah seseorang itu. Begitulah kira-kira."

"Sebenarnya suara siapa itu?" tanya Hinata.

Sebagai jawaban, Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sampai saat ini aku tidak tau itu suara siapa."

"Aku tau itu suara siapa!" Seru Naruto, "itu adalah suara dari _The Magician_!"

" _The Magician_? Kamu sedang membicarakan tentang dongeng 12 ksatria kan?" Balas Ichigo.

"Bagian dongengnya salah tapi bagian duabelas ksatrianya benar! Yang berbicara padamu adalah suara dari _The Magician_! Berarti kamu memang sudah menyatu dengan _The Magician_!" Jelas Naruto.

"Naruto- _san_ … pembicaraanmu makin melantur…" Kata Hinata.

"Aku tidak melantur, Hinata! Untuk apa aku melantur?" Balas Naruto tidak terima. Ichigo hanya bisa menyerngitkan alisnya tanda kalau dia kebingungan.

TENG TENG TENG

"Pembicaraan kita akan berhenti sampai disini. Kuharap kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti setelah pulang dari kuliah. Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang kamu katakan tadi. Nanti jelaskan padaku ya? Kita akan bertemu di kantin nanti sore. Sampai jumpa!" Pamit Ichigo dengan rasa penasaran. Pemuda berambut biru itu pergi dari situ.

"Dia sudah pergi. Sebaiknya kita pergi juga." Ujar Hinata. Ia mulai berjalan dari situ.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, dan pada akhirnya mengikuti Hinata.

.

' **HAHAHA! Kau itu bodoh ya!'**

.

Sekitaran pohon _maple_ itu sepi begitu bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis berbunyi. Tidak ada siapa… siapa? Tidak. Ada orang. Dua. Mereka bersembunyi diatas pohon. Mereka memakai topeng putih.

" _The Magician_ sudah ditemukan! Waktu pemusnahan telah tiba!"

"Kau benar. Waktu dimana kita bisa balas dendam akhirnya tercapai."

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Harashii: Sepertinya ini chapter terpendek yang pernah saia buat? Well akhirnya kedua pasangan itu mulai berinteraksi dengan ksatria lainnya. Disini misteri kembali bertambah. Akan saia beri hint:**

 _ **Dongeng 12 ksatria yang diceritakan di Konoha berbeda dengan kenyataannya.**_

 **Itu saja mungkin hehehe. Bagi yang ingin menebak monggo. Oh ya dari sini saia open buat para pemilik OC yang ingin mengirimkan latar belakang para OCnya.**

 **Saia ingin menjelaskan tentang sistem perkuliahannya. Sebagai pelengkap saja tentunya takutnya ada yang bingung. Kuliah di Konoha University terbagi jadi tiga rumpun ilmu, yaitu:**

 **Rumpun Ilmu Kesehatan: Kedokteran, Ilmu Keperawatan, Kesehatan Masyarakat, dan Farmasi.**

 **Rumpun Ilmu Sains dan Teknologi: Ilmu Komputer, Teknik Elektro, dan Arsitektur.**

 **Rumpun Sosial dan Humaniora: Ilmu Hukum, Ekonomi dan Bisnis, Akuntansi, Hubungan Internasional, Seni, Bahasa dan Sastra, Ilmu Komunikasi, Psikologi, dan Sejarah.**

 **Tentunya semuanya berbeda gedung yang menyebabkan Konoha Univ itu sangat besar. Sampai-sampai masing-masing fakultas punya bis sendiri. Oh ya itu terinspirasi dari sebuah univ di Indonesia dan kedua ala-ala saia sendiri hahaha *ditendang*. Jadi saking luasnya disini sampai-sampai ada bis khusus kalau mau pergi dari fakultas ke fakultas lainnya. Disediakan juga sepeda.**

 **Sejauh ini julukan yang sudah terisi:** _ **The Devil, The Moon, The Fortune, The Hermit, The Star, The Magician, The Lovers, The Sun, The Justice.**_

 **Julukan yang BELUM terisi (masih dibutuhkan):** _ **The Strength, The Priestess.**_

 _ **Note: The Priestess haruslah seorang perempuan.**_

 **Mungkin itu saja yang bisa saia tuliskan.**

 **Terimakasih buat dukungan dari** _ **review**_ **,** _ **favorite**_ **,** _ **follow, ataupun silent reader. Saia senang sekali.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the stories!**_

 _ **See u later~**_

 _ **(Don't forget to review and fav and follow wkwk, terima kritikan dan saran. Flame kelaot aje)**_


	7. First Knight: The Magician

_**Matanya menatap langit yang gelap gulita**_

 _ **Kedua kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan**_

 _ **Dia terjatuh**_

 _ **Menangis dalam keheningan**_

 _ **Sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya menerangi sekitarnya**_

 _ **Cahaya itu berkata,**_

" _ **Janganlah menyerah, waktumu untuk meninggalkan dunia belum tiba."**_

" _ **Masih ada harapan terakhir."**_

" _ **Pergilah, carilah mereka."**_

 _ **Sebuah kartu muncul di hadapan wajahnya**_

 _ **Kartu bergambarkan dua buah mata biru**_

 _ **Yang di depan mata itu terdapat lingkaran besar yang disambung dengan empat lingkaran kecil**_

 _ **Lingkaran kecil bergambar simbol keempat elemen**_

" _ **Temukanlah dia sang ksatria pertama. The Magician**_ **."**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPOS, OC, OOC (terutama Hinata), T Rate, kata baku-tidak baku.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya milik readers yang mengirimkan.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii**

 **Chapter 7**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 _ **First Knight: The Magician**_

* * *

 _Di kantin Fakultas Hukum, pukul 17.30_

"Kalian ingin pesan sesuatu? Aku yang traktir." Tawar Ichigo kepada dua orang di depannya, Naruto dan Hinata. Saat ini, kedua sejoli itu duduk berhadapan langsung dengan kakak kelasnya. Ketiganya memilih area yang sepi.

"Ano, air putih saja sudah cukup." Jawab Hinata.

"Hoo, baiklah kalau begitu. Permisi! Saya pesan tiga gelas air putih!" Panggil Ichigo kepada salah seorang pelayan wanita di kantin itu. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan pergi dari situ, "kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja. Kamu bisa lanjutkan bahasan tentang duabelas ksatria itu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Sebelumnya, kamu tau tentang kisah duabelas ksatria kan? Lalu apakah kamu mempercayai fakta kalau mereka nyata?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sangat tahu. Teman-teman di kelas sering membahasnya. Soal percaya, tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Kecuali kalau memang ada bukti pasti tentang keberadaan mereka."

"Keberadaan mereka nyata. Akan kuberikan bukti!" Balas Naruto bersemangat.

"Kalau itu memang bisa membuatku percaya, silahkan." Kata Ichigo sembari tersenyum.

Naruto membalas senyuman kakak kelasnya, "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku salah seorang dari duabelas ksatria itu. Aku adalah _The_ Fool." Setelah memberitahu siapa dirinya, Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

" _Air Ball_!" Tiba-tiba, sebuah angin berbentuk bola kecil muncul di tangan kanan Naruto. Sontak, hal itu membuat Hinata dan Ichigo kaget sekaligus kagum. Tak lama kemudian bola angin itu menghilang. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah percaya?"

"Jawaban itu akan diberikan terakhir. Lanjutkan saja." Jawab Ichigo masih dengan senyumannya. Tapi sebelum sempat melanjutkan, pelayan yang tadi Ichigo panggil datang ke meja mereka dan membawa tiga gelas air putih.

"Maaf mengganggu. Ini pesanan anda." Kata pelayan tersebut sembari meletakkan ketiga gelas air putih ke meja.

"Oke, terimakasih!" Ucap Ichigo. Pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Selanjutnya ini berkaitan dengan _The Magician_ , salah satu ksatria yang bisa mengendalikan keempat unsur alam yaitu api, angin, air, dan tanah." Jelas pemuda bertato kucing di pipinya itu. "Aku telah menemukannya. _The Magician_ adalah orang yang berada didepanku."

"Maksudmu aku kan? Apa yang membuatmu menarik kesimpulan bahwa aku ini adalah _The Magician_?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau mendengar suara kan? Bisa dibilang dia adalah… ugh. Apa ya?" bukannya menjawab dengan benar, Naruto malah kebingungan sendiri.

"…" Ichigo masih setia menunggu lanjutannya.

' _Mengapa lupa-nya malah muncul disaat seperti...'_ batin Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja.

 _BZZ BZZ_

Ichigo melirik kearah ponsel birunya yang berbunyi.

' _Ada chat masuk,'_ ucap pemuda itu dalam hati. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan kemudian dia membaca isi _chat_ tersebut.

"Ano, maaf sepertinya pertemuan kita harus disudahi saja. Aku ada keperluan lain." Ujar Ichigo sembari bersiap untuk pergi.

"EHHHHH? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku ingat?" tanya Naruto dengan memelas.

"Kita kan bisa bertemu besok atau besoknya lagi." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Tapi kau belum memberikan jawaban mengenai percaya atau tidak!"

"Aku masih setengah percaya." Jawab Ichigo yang untuk kedua kalinya, singkat.

"Ugh, baiklah-baiklah! Begini, bagaimana kalau kita tukeran nomer _handphone_? Untuk jaga-jaga saja." Tawar Naruto. Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua akhirnya bertukar nomer _handphone_.

"Dengar ya! Kalau sampai ada bahaya yang datang padamu, cepat-cepat hubungi aku ya!" lanjut pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Kalau begitu sampai besok!" pamit Ichigo sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua orang adik kelasnya.

.

"Permisi, saya ingin bayar pesanan." Kata Ichigo kepada pelayan yang tadi.

"Total semuanya menjadi 500 ryo." Ujar pelayan wanita itu. Ichigo memberikan uang sejumlah 500 ryo dan langsung pergi dari situ.

"Terimakasih sudah datang… Sang penyihir…" gumam pelayan itu tersenyum misterius dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

 _Di perjalanan pulang –Naruto dan Hinata—_

"Aduh kenapa penyakit lupaku harus kambuh disaat seperti ini sih!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga siapa tau kamu inget lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masih yakin kalau Ichigo- _senpai_ adalah _The Magician_?" tanya Hinata yang berada di belakang pemuda itu.

"Kamu lihat kan bola angin yang tadi aku keluarkan? Itu merupakan salah satu bukti yang meyakinkan kalau memang dia orangnya. Sama seperti _Shadow_ , hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat kekuatan seperti itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya, kamu belum memberi tahu soal _Shadow_ kepada _senpai_ loh!" Perkataan Hinata sontak membuat kedua mata Naruto melotot.

"OMAYGAD! AKU LUPAA!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Gak usah lebay deh~ kan bisa kamu hubungin _senpai_ lewat ponsel!"

"Ponselku… baterainya habis…" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ya sudah! Begitu sampai rumah nanti kamu isi baterainya!" Ujar Hinata santai, "sore ini kamu pulang ke rumahmu kan?"

"Tidak! Aku belum mau pulang untuk saat ini! Keadaan di sekitar rumahmu masih sedikit berbahaya. Biarkan aku tingal disana sebentar lagi!" Mohon Naruto sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya.

"… Kalau begitu baiklah. Kamu boleh tinggal tapi hanya sampai keadaan di rumahku sudah aman ya!" Hinata mau tidak mau menyetujui permohonan Naruto.

"Siap tuan putri!" Kata Naruto, "kalau begitu ayo! Aku harus buru-buru mengisi baterai ponsel-ku!" lanjut pemuda itu sambil berlari pelan.

"Hei! Tunggu seben—"

 _DUK!_

Seorang gadis yang muncul dari samping tidak sengaja menabrak Hinata dengan kencang sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna _crimson_ itu dengan terburu-buru membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Huahhh! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya—tanda kalau ia meminta maaf.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok!" balas Hinata.

"Kalau begi—" gadis _crimson_ itu menghentikan kata-katanya danmenatap Hinata agak lama.

"Ano… apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?" tanya Hinata cukup panik, ' _jangan-jangan, ada bekas makanan di wajahku?!'_

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok! M-maafkan a-aku sekali lagi! Ka-kalau begitu a-aku pergi dulu!" pamit gadis _crimson_ itu terbata-bata dan berlari dari situ dengan cepat.

' _Gadis aneh… tapi… kenapa mata kirinya tertutup seperti itu ya?'_ batin Hinata. Gadis yang menabraknya tadi mata kirinya tertutupi oleh sebuah _eyepatch._

"Hoi! Kok lama sih? Ayo cepat!" seru Naruto dari depan.

"Iya-iya sabar!"

* * *

 _Apartemen 'Royal High', kamar Hitohoshi Ichigo, pukul 22.00_

"Segarnya…" gumam pemuda berambut biru itu mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Jarak kampus dengan apartemennya terbilang jauh. Sehingga perlu menggunakan kendaraan dan memakan waktu agak lama. Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan berencana membalas _chat_ dari orang yang sangat disayanginya. Adiknya. Sudah tiga tahun ia tinggal di Konoha, meninggalkan adik laki-lakinya sendirian di daerah asalnya. Walaupun ada rasa khawatir, tapi ia tetap yakin bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja karena sang paman menjaganya.

 _(CHAT MODE ON)_

 _Hitohoshi Chihiro_

 _Nii-chan! Nii-chan sedang apa dan dimana? (18.00)_

 _Hitohoshi Ichigo_

 _Maaf aku balas sekarang. Aku sedang membalas chat darimu tentunya :) saat ini aku berada di Apartemen. (22.02)_

 _Hitohoshi Chihiro_

 _Tidak apa-apa kokk! Oh ya, gimana kuliahnya? (22.02)_

 _Hitohoshi Ichigo_

 _Lancar-lancar saja. Sedang sibuk-sibuknya sih haha. (22.02)_

 _Hitohoshi Chihiro_

 _Ehhhhh begitukah? Maaf aku mengganggu! (22.03)_

 _Hitohoshi Ichigo_

 _Tidak masalah kok. Kamu sama sekali bukan pengganggu. (22.03)_

 _Hitohoshi Chihiro_

 _Begitukah? Syukurlah! Ngomong-ngomong, semangat ya nii-chan! Jangan lupa makan teratur dan hidup yang sehat! Aku disini baik-baik saja. Oji-chan menjagaku. (22.04)_

 _Hitohoshi Ichigo_

 _Ahahaha, makasih :) kamu juga jangan lupa makan teratur dan hidup sehat juga. Bagaimana keadaan jisan? Kuharap dia tetap sehat dan galak seperti biasanya. (22.04)_

 _Hitohoshi Chihiro_

 _Hahahaha! Harapan niichan terkabul. Keadaan oji-chan sehat sentosa dan masih galak tentunya! Eh, sudahi dulu ya chatnya. Oji-chan memanggilku! (22.04)_

 _Hitohoshi Ichigo_

 _Oke. Salam untuk jiisan ya. (22.05)_

 _Hitohoshi Chihiro_

 _Okkayyyy~ (22.05)_

 _(CHAT MODE OFF)_

Setelah keluar dari aplikasi _chat_ , Ichigo melihat kolom pesan. Ada pesan terbaru dan setelah dibuka, ternyata Naruto-lah yang mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Pesan itu berisi;

 _Dari: Naruto-san_

 _Kepada: Anda_

 _Aku lupa mengingatkan satu hal. Ada sebuah kelompok bernama Shadow. Kamu harus hati-hati kalau bertemu dengan mereka. Larilah dan jangan ambil resiko untuk bertarung dengan mereka. Kuberitahu ciri-ciri mereka. Mereka memakai sebuah topeng putih. Kalau sampai mereka menyerangmu, hubungi aku cepat-cepat ya!_

Ichigo menyergitkan alisnya. Ia belum pernah melihat dan bertemu kelompok bernama _Shadow_ itu. Dia membalas pesan tersebut kemudian setelahnya menyimpan ponsel biru itu ke meja yang berada di sebelah kasurnya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu kembali memikirkan perkataan Naruto tentang dirinya. Sejujurnya, dia sudah cukup percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan si pirang. Hanya saja Ichigo masih ragu. Benarkah dia adalah salah seorang ksatria, _The Magician_?

TING TONG

Bel dari luar kamar Ichigo berbunyi. _'Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?'_

Penasaran, ia berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Sesampainya di depan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebuah kotak didekat pintu. Kotak tersebut berfungsi untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menjadi tamu sekaligus untuk berbicara kepada tamu tersebut. Setelah melihat, ternyata dia adalah pelayan wanita yang tadi melayani Ichigo, Naruto, serta Hinata. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Ichigo membukakan pintu,

"Eh, anda rupanya. Ada apa ya?"

"Lebih… uangnya lebih…" gumam si pelayan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Lebih berapa?" tanya Ichigo heran. Perasaan ia sudah memberi uang yang pas, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

"Lebih… lebih… lebih… lebih…"

 _Blugh_

Pelayan wanita tersebut terjatuh ke arah Ichigo. Dengan sigap, pemuda itu menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ano, apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing. Bisakah aku beristirahat di kamarmu?" wanita tersebut berbalik bertanya.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo tidak yakin. Bukan apa-apa, dia takut kalau dia dikira bawa-bawa perempuan ke dalam apartemennya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yang paling berbahaya, amarah pamannya jika beliau melihat ini. Namun karena merasa tidak enak kalau membiarkannya begitu saja, pada akhirnya ia menggopoh pelayan tersebut masuk ke dalam.

.

"Beristirahatlah disini. Aku akan mengambil obat sebentar." Kata Ichigo sembari membantu wanita itu duduk di kasurnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari obat.

"Fufufu… mudah sekali." Wanita tersebut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Ichigo.

.

 _Di dapur milik Ichigo, pukul 22.25_

"Obat…obat…" Ichigo terus menerus mencari obat untuk meredakan rasa pusing tanpa sadar kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya, "ah, ketemu!"

Tepat saat berbalik badan, Ichigo menemukan pelayan itu yang sekarang memasang muka aneh. Melihat kehadirannya, Ichigo merinding sendiri, "tadi sudah kubilang kan, tunggu saja dikamarku. Kalau kamu berdiri malah makin parah pusingnya."

"Lebih… lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih…" wanita itu kembali berkata 'lebih' tanpa berhenti.

' _Dia kenapa sih?'_ batin Ichigo.

"Lebih. LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA! DASAR PENYIHIR!" Teriak pelayan wanita itu dengan keras.

 _CTARR!_

Sebuah cambuk muncul dari tangan si pelayan. Kalau saja Ichigo tidak menghindar, cambuk itu pasti sudah melukai tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Ichigo. Pura-pura tidak mendengar, wanita itu kembali melayangkan cambuknya kearah Ichigo yang lagi-lagi bisa dihindari.

"Sial… SIAL SIAL SIAL! MATI KAU MATI!" wanita itu bersiap untuk melancarkan kembali serangannya.

' _Ini kesempatan!'_ ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Begitu cambuk tersebut melayang kepadanya, ia berguling ke kanan dan tangannya mengambil sebuah taplak meja besar. Dilemparkannya taplak tersebut kepada wanita itu. Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau itu lantas panik karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

' _Kuat sih, sayang bodoh.'_ Melihat adanya kesempatan untuk kabur, Ichigo berlari kearah pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu bermaksud untuk mengambil ponsel birunya dengan tujuan untuk memanggil bantuan pada Naruto sekaligus keluar dari apartemen melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin kabur melewati pintu depan, karena tidak mau kalau sampai tetangganya malah jadi korban. _'Dia itu Shadow bukan sih? Tapi kalau memang Shadow, kenapa tidak memakai topeng?'_

Sesampainya di kamar, Ichigo langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Begitu melihat keluar dia tersadar, kamarnya berada di lantai 4. Kalau melompat kebawah, bisa-bisa tulang kakinya malah patah.

"DIMANA KAU DASAR SIALAN!" Teriak wanita itu dari luar kamar Ichigo. Mendengarnya, mau tidak mau ia memilih melompat dari situ dan menutup kedua matanya. _'Semoga aku tidak mati.'_

Ajaib. Tepat saat ia mendarat dan tanpa ia sadari, muncul sebuah cahaya biru muda di kedua kakinya. Cahaya itu membuat pendaratannya lancar dan ber-hasil membuat Ichigo tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dengan dipenuhi rasa kagum karena selamat, Ichigo langsung berlari pergi dari apartemennya melewati gerbang belakang. Disitu, ia bertemu dengan seorang satpam. "Mau kemana dek?" tanya satpam yang menjaga gerbang belakang.

"Err… saya ingin beli minuman ke minimarket pak." Jawab Ichigo.

"Tidak… BOLEH!" Tiba-tiba, satpam tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pedang panjang besar berwarna hitam dan menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo yang menyadarinya lantas kembali menghindar dan langsung berlari pergi dari situ. 'Satpam' itu mengejarnya di belakang, "MAU KEMANA KAU PENYIHIR SIALAN!?"

' _Kenapa aku tertimpa sial sih hari ini?! Apa orang itu Shadow juga? Tapi dia tidak menggunakan topeng!'_ batin Ichigo. Setelah 8 menit berlari, ia menemukan sebuah gang kecil dan memilih melewati itu untuk melarikan diri. _'Setidaknya disini harus ada satu tempat persembunyian…'_

Tebakan Ichigo benar. Di dekat situ terdapat sebuah tempat persembunyian yang pas. Sebuah rumah kecil tidak berpenghuni.

"ADA DIMANA KAU?!" Teriakan satpam dari jauh otomatis membuat Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

' _Gawat, tidak bisa kukunci!'_ ucap pemuda itu. Akhirnya, ia terpaksa memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya. Ichigo mulai mengetik SMS ke nomor orang yang saat ini sangat ia butuhkan, Naruto. Beruntungnya, ponsel sudah ia _silent_ sejak awal. Sehingga tidak terdengar suara apapun dari ponsel tersebut. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, ia hanya mengetik pesan singkat, namun ber-arti sangat banyak.

 _Dari: Anda_

 _Kepada: Naruto-san_

 _Danger. Tolong aku._

 _-Pesan sudah terkirim!_

"… aku lupa mengirimkan tempat dimana aku berada… bodoh." Gumam Ichigo menyesal. Saat akan mengirim pesan kembali, ponselnya mati karena daritadi baterainya sudah sekarat. Sehingga untuk saat ini, Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah.

"KETEMU!" tiba-tiba, wajah si wanita muncul di depan muka Ichigo. Sontak pemuda itu berteriak karena terkejut.

"Sst… jangan berisik. Tenang saja… aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan… hihihi." Ucap wanita itu tertawa kecil. Tangan kiri wanita itu menutup mulut Ichigo.

' _Yang benar saja… masa aku mati disini?'_ batin pemuda berambut biru itu. Mata biru mudanya melihat kearah tangan kanan si wanita. Wanita itu melingkarkan cambuknya ke leher Ichigo.

"Sampai jumpa… _The Magician_."

* * *

 _Di rumah Hinata, pukul 22.35_ (beberapa menit sebelum Ichigo tertangkap)

"Pesanku sudah dibalas!" Seru Naruto girang. Entah sudah berapa jam ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Ichigo dan baru dibalas oleh kakak kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh ya? _Senpai_ bilang apa?" tanya Hinata yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"… cuman dibalas 'Y' doang. Si kampret!"

 _Pletuk!_

Sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan cantik di kepala Naruto.

"Mulut jaga!" Peringat si pelaku pelemparan, Hinata, "mending kamu kerjain tuh tugas! Kuliah jangan diremehin."

"Iyaaa iyaaa." Jawab Naruto asal. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur membawa ponselnya.

 _Bzz_

Ponsel _lavender_ Hinata berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah _chat_ yang masuk. Awalnya ia mengira itu dari adiknya. Namun perkiraannya salah. Terpampang nama seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu mengirim _chat_ kepada Hinata, VRS. Melihat siapa orangnya, gadis itu bermaksud mengabaikan. Tapi, si VRS ini sepertinya ingin dibalas. Ia terus-terusan mengirim _spam_ yang mengakibatkan ponsel Hinata terus bergetar. Kesal, Hinata akhirnya membuka _chat_ dari VRS.

 _(CHAT MODE ON)_

 _[VRS invited Hyuuga Hinata]_

 _VRS_

 _Hai Hinata-chan! VRS IS BACK! (22.39)_

 _VRS_

 _I (22.39)_

 _VRS_

 _P (22.39)_

 _VRS_

 _A (22.39)_

 _VRS_

 _U (22.39)_

 _VRS_

 _HINATA-CHAN! (22.40)_

 _VRS_

 _P (22.40)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Apaan sih. Berisik amat! (22.40)_

 _VRS_

 _Ehhhhhhhhh. Akhirnya dibalas ugha! Kan aku pengen di notice sama kamu mwah. (22.40)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _To the point aja. Apa maumu? (22.40)_

 _VRS_

 _Ih atut galak ihhh. Hehehe. Jadi gini, congrats sudah menemukan dan bertemu The Magician! Hmm siapa ya namanya… namanya… AH! Hitohoshi Ichigo! (22.40)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Darimana kamu tahu kalau Ichigo-senpai adalah The Magician? Dan darimana kamu tahu kalau aku bertemu dengannya? (22.41)_

 _VRS_

 _Aura yang terpancar darinya keliatan tau! Dan darimana aku tahu kamu bertemu dengan sang ahli sihir adalah rahasia perusahaan~ HEheEhee~ (22.41)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _... (22.41)_

 _VRS_

 _Gini deh! Aku ingatkan ya. Kalau ingin bertemu dengan ksatria lain kamu harus lihat-lihat disekitar. Mana tau ada yang sedang memperhatikan. Contohnya, SHADOW! YEYYY! (22.41)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Darimana kamu tahu tentang Shadow? (22.41)_

 _VRS_

 _Itu tidak penting. Yang pentingnya, sekarang The Magician sedang dalam bahaya. Dan kamu tahu? Semua ini mulai menarik. Hehe. (22.41)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Hah? Maksudmu Ichigo-senpai dalam bahaya? (22.42)_

 _VRS_

 _Apartemen Royal High. (22.42)_

 _(VRS leave the chatroom)_

 _(CHAT MODE OFF)_

"Apa-apaan orang ini?" gumam Hinata kesal.

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto tepat disebelah kuping Hinata.

"Ah! Aduh jangan teriak-teriak! Kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang kupingnya berkat teriakan hebat Naruto.

"Ini gawat! Ichigo mengirimkan pesan kepadaku! Katanya ia dalam bahaya! Pas aku telepon malah gak diangkat!"

"Eh?" Hinata teringat _chat_ dari VRS yang mengatakan kalau kakak kelasnya sedang dalam bahaya. "K-kamu serius?"

"DUA RIUS! Kita harus menemukannya, Hinata!" seru Naruto. "Tapi tunggu… AKU TIDAK TAU DIMANA ICHIGO SAAT INI!"

"Aku tau! Mungkin saat ini Ichigo- _senpai_ berada di sekitar Apartemen ' _Royal High_ '!" Balas Hinata. Ia yakin kalau tempat yang dikirimkan VRS adalah tempat dimana Ichigo berada.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ugh… sudahlah! Yang penting kita harus pergi sekarang. Masalahnya, apartemen itu berjarak agak jauh dari sini. Butuh kendaraan untuk sampai kesana!" jelas Hinata.

"Tidak perlu kendaraan, kita bisa langsung sampai kesana. Dengar ya, begitu sampai di daerah sana, aku akan memegang kembali tanganmu agar bisa merasakan keberadaan Ichigo. Oke?"

"Gimana caranya kita bisa langsung sampai kesana?"

"Caranya… seperti ini!" Naruto menggendong Hinata tanpa aba-aba.

"Ehhhh? Kenapa malah menggendongku?

"Sudah diam saja! Yang penting… _Teleportation!"_

Keduanya menghilang dari sana.

.

.

"Sst… jangan berisik. Tenang saja… aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan… hihihi." Ucap wanita itu tertawa kecil. Tangan kiri wanita itu menutup mulut Ichigo.

' _Yang benar saja… masa aku mati disini?'_ batin pemuda berambut biru itu. Mata biru mudanya melihat kearah tangan kanan si wanita. Wanita itu melingkarkan cambuknya ke leher Ichigo.

"Sampai jumpa… _The Magician_."

 _SRING—_

'Seseorang' muncul di pikiran Ichigo. 'Orang' itu memakai sebuah jubah biru tua yang menutupi seluruh bagian kepala dan wajahnya kecuali mulut. Dia memakai kalung yang memiliki empat mutiara berbeda. Satu mutiara berwarna merah, satu mutiara berwarna kuning, satu mutiara berwarna biru, dan satu mutiara berwarna hijau. Dia membawa tongkat yang diujungnya berbentuk lingkaran. Di tengah lingkaran tersebut terdapat kristal yang memiliki empat warna yang sama dengan warna mutiara di kalungnya. 'Orang' tersebut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" _ **Kamu belum boleh mati sekarang."**_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Woah Ichigo dalam bahaya. Saia ga tanggung jawab sama apa yang terjadi dengannya ya*dihantam pemilik Ichigo*. Bercanda kok wkwk.**

 **Saia minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update… yang sangat terlambat. Saia benar-benar sibuk di** _ **real life**_ **. Sekali lagi saia minta maaf. Untuk selanjutnya saia akan coba update lebih cepat.**

 **Semua OC sudah terkumpul. Terimakasih buat para** _ **readers**_ **yang berbaik hati mengirimkannya ^^ saia akan menjaga mereka sebaik-baiknya. Kemudian dari sini pula lowongan OC sudah ditutup.**

 **Disini sepertinya Naruto lupaan melulu ya? Hahaha dasar pikun (author dirasengan). Nanti akan dijelaskan kenapa ia suka lupa-lupa begitu. Terus siapa orang yang datang di pikiran Ichigo? Hehehe tunggu saja jawabannya. Disini saia akan meminta izin kepada para pemilik OC, kalau-kalau ada jurusnya yang akan saia ubah sedikit untuk menyesuaikan. Btw adakah yang bisa menebak siapa VRS itu?**

 **Mungkin segitu saja yang saia sampaikan.**

 **Terimakasih buat dukungan dari _review_ , _favorite_ , _follow, ataupun silent reader. Saia senang sekali._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the stories!_**

 ** _See u later~_**

 ** _(Don't forget to review and fav and follow wkwk, terima kritikan dan saran. Flame kelaot aje)_**


	8. I

" **Aku adalah** _ **The Magician**_ **. Api, air, angin, dan tanah! Semua bisa kukendalikan!"**

" **Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan membantumu menghilangkan kegelapan dari dunia ini!"**

" **Dan mulai dari sekarang pula, aku adalah ksatria yang melindunginya!"**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPOS, OC, OOC (terutama Hinata), T Rate, kata baku-tidak baku.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya milik readers yang mengirimkan.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii**

 **Chapter 8**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **I**

* * *

Ichigo menatap 'orang' tersebut. Pandangan mata mereka memang tidak bertemu secara langsung, namun tetap saja pemuda itu merasa kalau mata 'orang' tersebut sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. 'Orang' itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya, **"reaksimu tidak menyenangkan. Kenapa diam saja?"** suaranya terdengar seperti suara seorang perempuan.

"Eh? Ah… maaf, aku—"

" **Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang nyawamu sedang dalam bahaya. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kupilih mati begitu saja."** Potong perempuan tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada Ichigo yang saat ini masih terdiam. Kristal yang terletak di tongkatnya menyala dengan terang bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah cahaya di tangan kanannya, **"pergilah dan jangan kecewakan aku."**

Tiba-tiba, seluruh tubuh Ichigo dengan cepat mulai menghilang. Pemuda itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

" _ **Hecate**_ **. Ingatlah nama yang memilihmu,** _ **The Magician**_ **."**

Kata-kata itu adalah yang terakhir Ichigo dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

"Sampai jumpa… _The Magician_."

" _FLAME ENERGY!_ "

 _DUAR_

Sebuah ledakan besar muncul tepat didepan tubuh wanita berambut hijau itu. Ledakan itu otomatis membuat ia terlempar dengan kencang. Tubuhnya sukses menabrak dinding gubuk sampai dinding tersebut roboh.

"Argh… sial…" gumam wanita itu sembari berdiri dari tempat ia terjatuh, "sial sial sial! Si brengsek itu berhasil menguasai kekuatannya!"

"Aku sendiri kaget karena berhasil mengeluarkan benda aneh itu dari tanganku." Ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Ichigo. Pemuda itu dengan pelan berjalan kearah wanita itu terjatuh.

"Grr... jangan sombong kau! Apapun caranya, aku akan membunuhmu! BUNUH BUNUH BUNUH!" Teriak wanita itu menerjang Ichigo. Dilayangkan cambuk miliknya kearah Ichigo dengan kuat.

" _Air Shield_!"

TRANG!

Serangan itu berhasil digagalkan karena munculnya sebuah perisai angin didepan tubuh Ichigo. Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum sadis, "maaf. Aku belum berminat untuk mati sekarang. _WIND BLADES_!"

 _CRAT!_

Jurus terakhir yang dikeluarkan Ichigo sukses membuat tubuh wanita itu terbelah. Tepat setelahnya, wanita itu terjatuh dan tersungkur di hadapan Ichigo. Namun bukannya sedih karena ajal akan menjemputnya, wanita itu malah tersenyum lebar.

" _ **AHAHAHAHA!... UHUK! Tidak… uhuk! A… akan k… u… maafkan. Di… a akan mem.. bu …nuh k… alian se… mu… a. King—"**_

Sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wanita itu hilang menjadi kristal hitam yang berterbangan kelangit. Ichigo memandang kearah kristal itu berterbangan. Kemudian melihat kearah tangannya. Jujur, ia tidak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan macam itu. Pertemuannya dengan seseorang bernama _Hecate_ pun masih membuatnya bingung. Siapa itu _Hecate_? Apakah ia pemilik kekuatan _Magician_ sebenarnya?

"Hebat juga kau. Bisa membangkitkan kekuatanmu semudah itu." Kata seseorang dari belakang Ichigo. Pemuda itu dengan cepat membalikkan badannya.

"Kau… satpam yang tadi menyerangku kan?"

"Benar sekali." Jawab satpam itu. Ia terkikik pelan.

"Dimana satpam yang asli? Jangan bilang kalau kau membunuhnya!"

"Dia baik-baik saja tidak perlu panik. Lagipula aku tidak sejahat itu…" balas satpam tersebut. Ichigo masih memberikan tatapan tidak percaya pada perkataan satpam itu.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak percaya kau bisa membangkitkan kekuatanmu semudah itu. Kurasa, 'dia' benar-benar tidak ingin _King_ kembali menguasai dunia ini." Gumam satpam itu sangat pelan. Ichigo hanya mengerutkan alisnya karena tidak bisa mendengar apa yang digumamkan satpam itu.

"Yasudahlah. Dengar, kau masih beruntung karena lawanmu terlalu mudah. Kedepannya lihat saja, kau akan benar-benar merasakan apa yang namanya pertarungan dan aku tidak sabar menunggunya." Jelas si satpam sembari tersenyum licik. "Dan bisa saja… kalau tidak hati-hati kau akan terbunuh."

"Heh. Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar sampai hari itu datang." Ichigo membalas dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sombong sekali ya. Aku peringatkan untuk terakhir kalinya, kami akan menguasai dunia kembali." Ancam satpam itu yang kemudian menghilang secara perlahan.

"Menguasai dunia kembali… _King_ … sepertinya tidak banyak yang kuketahui." Ucap pemuda itu.

 _Nyut_

"Aduh… kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit?" keluh Ichigo sembari memegang dahinya.

"OIIII! ICHIGOOOOOO!" Panggil Naruto dari jauh. Ia berlari kearah Ichigo sembari menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Ah… Naruto- _kun_ , Hinata- _san_ …"

 _Bruk_

"Ichigo- _senpai_!"

.

 _Disaat bersamaan… di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian._

"Cih sombong sekali dia! Aku tidak akan mengampuni si penyihir itu." kata satpam tadi sembari berjalan ke arah seorang anak kecil.

"Hueee! Kau benar! Tapi kau tau apa yang lebih tidak menarik? Pertarungannya garing dan sama sekali tidak asik! Penonton kecewa~," balas anak tersebut, "tapi benar juga sih, aku tidak menyangka secepat itu kekuatannya bangkit~."

Satpam itu mengangguk, "keberadaan para ksatria itu benar-benar mengancam. Harus segera dimusnahkan."

"Jangan terburu-buru. _King_ sudah bilang kan biarkan semua ini mengalir!"

"… Iya sih. Tapi tetap saja, kita tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaan!" Peringat satpam tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Lawan sebenarnya akan memunculkan batang hidung mereka. Fufufu…" setelah mengatakan hal itu, keduanya memakai topeng putih dan menghilang dari kegelapan.

* * *

 _Pagi hari, di kamar apartemen Ichigo, pukul 06.00._

Ichigo perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Mata birunya melihat kesemua titik ruangan. Ia kenal dengan tempat yang saat ini ia tempati, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kamarnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" gumam pemuda itu.

"Ichigo- _senpai_!" panggil Hinata dari pintu. Gadis berambut _lavender_ itu berjalan cepat kearah Ichigo.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga." Ujar Naruto sembari mengikuti langkah Hinata.

"Naruto- _kun_ , Hinata- _san_ … apa yang terjadi denganku? Kalian kah yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Ichigo kepada kedua adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Itu benar _senpai_. Kami yang membawa _senpai_ kemari." Jawab Hinata sembari mengambil posisi duduk didekat kasur Ichigo.

"Kau lupa apa yang terjadi? Kau kemarin kan diserang oleh _shadow_!" lanjut Naruto.

"Ah… kau benar. Aku baru ingat apa yang terjadi denganku serta kemunculan kekuatan aneh itu…" balas Ichigo.

" _Well_ … selamat! Kamu berhasil membangkitkan penuh seluruh kekuatanmu sebagai _The Magician_!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi… aku memang benar-benar _The Magician_ ya?" gumam Ichigo dengan nada setengah tidak percaya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu~ terimalah nasibmu sekarang. Hehehe!" cengir Naruto.

 _Bletak!_

"Hush! Orang lagi syok dihibur bukannya malah diejek!" peringat Hinata setelah pukulan lembutnya mendarat di kepala pemuda bertato kucing itu. Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ahahaha… begitukah? Ya mau gimana lagi. Terima nasib aja. Lagipula, dia sudah memberikan kekuatan ini padaku." Ucap Ichigo.

"Dia? Siapa itu dia?" tanya Naruto balik dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Ketika aku hampir terbunuh, tiba-tiba di pikiranku muncul seseorang yang mengaku telah memilihku sebagai _The Magician_. Nama orang itu Hecate." Jawab Ichigo.

"Hecate ya? Apa dia itu semacam Kyuubi?" gumam Naruto.

"Kyuubi? Siapa lagi itu?" kali ini, Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Kyuubiitu semacam Hecateyang kau bilang. Ia yang memilihku sebagai _The Fool_." Jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa tarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka yang memilih kita sebagai keduabelas ksatria itu kan?" Ichigo menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu sih…" balas Naruto ragu-ragu, "oh ya, aku mau mengingatkan saja. Mulai sekarang kamu harus menjaga kondisi badanmu! Kamu tadi malam tumbang gara-gara kondisi badanmu tidak bagus, sehingga _mana_ yang ada didalam tubuhmu tidak berfungsi dengan baik!" nasehat Naruto.

"Yang dikatakan Naruto- _san_ benar. Tubuh _senpai_ semalam panas sampai 38 derajat." Sambung Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hum? Sebelumnya, _mana_ itu apa?" tanya Ichigo.

" _Mana_ itu semacam energi yang ada pada setiap orang di dunia ini. Seseorang yang kehilangan semua _mana_ nya bisa meninggal dalam sekejap. Normalnya, _mana_ yang terdapat pada setiap orang berjumlah sama atau setara. Namun, ada juga yang diberkahi _mana_ dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar walaupun hanya sedikit orang yang diberkahinya. Contohnya kita berdua." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, "dan ketika seseorang seperti kita menggunakan _mana_ untuk bertarung, akan jauh lebih baik kalau tubuh kita dalam kondisi baik dan sehat. Kalau sedang dalam kondisi sakit, _mana_ akan menjadi tidak terkontrol. Begitu!"

"Ah, _i see_. Sepertinya suhu badanku naik gara-gara aku mandi air dingin semalam. Hehehe." Ucap Ichigo sembari tertawa kecil.

' _Gila ini orang. Mandi malam-malam pake air dingin? Pantes aja sakit!_ ' batin Naruto dan Hinata kompak.

"Kamu tahu darimana hal seperti _mana_ itu, Naruto- _kun_? Jujur saja sebelum kamu memberitahunya, aku tidak tahu hal tentang _mana_." Tanya pemuda bermata biru itu lagi.

"Aku juga baru tahu tentang _mana_. Kau tau darimana?" kali ini, Hinata ikut bertanya.

"Uh… pengetahuan umum?" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sangat amat _absurd_. Hinata dan Ichigo memasang raut muka jawaban-macam-apa-itu.

"Hah~ terserahlah. Kalau begitu dua pertanyaan lagi. Pertama, kamu pernah bilang kan kalau _shadow_ itu memakai topeng? Mengapa yang tadi malam menyerangku itu tidak memakai topeng? Kedua, bagaimana kondisi sekitar setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Maksudku, aku sempat mengeluarkan jurusku yang bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang. Takutnya mereka melihatnya dan malah jadi _headline_ _news_ …" tanya Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Heh? Mereka tidak memakai topeng? Hum, tapi benar adanya sih. Salah seorang _shadow_ yang menyerang Hinata pun tidak memakai topeng. Kurasa mereka melepaskan topeng mereka untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai _shadow_. Jadi akan lebih gampang untuk menyerang kita karena kita sendiri tidak tahu apakah mereka _shadow_ atau bukan tanpa adanya bukti topeng. Logikanya seperti itu sih. Yang kedua, tenang saja! Orang biasa tidak akan bisa melihat seluruh kekuatan itu tanpa adanya kemampuan khusus! Jadi ketika kita bertarung dengan _shadow_ , otomatis kita bisa tenang karena tidak terlihat!" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana jika ada kerusakan yang ditimbulkan?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Ah… kalau itu sih mau tidak mau akan terlihat. Hehehe." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"APA? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kerusakan yang aku timbulkan semalam? Sebuah rumah roboh!"

"Itu dianggap oleh polisi karena kerusuhan preman. Simpel saja sih."

' _Segampang itu kah?'_ batin Ichigo sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin kedepannya, kita harus mencari salah seorang ksatria yang mempunyai kekuatan agar kita bisa bertarung di dimensi lain?" celetuk Hinata asal.

"Woah _brilliant_! Kau benar Hinata! Seharusnya ada satu ksatria yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu! Seharusnya sih." Balas Naruto membenarkan celetukan Hinata. Mata _blue ocean_ Naruto melihat Ichigo, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "jadi bagaimana? Maukah kamu bergabung dan membantu kami mencari sepuluh lainnya?"

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula ini sepertinya akan menarik. Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan bergabung dan membantu untuk mencari kesepuluh lainnya." Jawab Ichigo menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Ia berjabat tangan dengan Naruto, tanda bahwa ia sudah setuju.

"Hehehe… mohon kerjasamanya, _The Magician_!"

"Mohon kerjasamanya juga, _The Fool_!

Hinata tersenyum melihat hubungan kedua ksatria itu, "ano… kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya? Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol saja dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Oke! Masak yang enak ya!" Kata Naruto.

"Ah… bahan-bahan makanan ada di kulkas. Maaf kalau merepotkan. Tapi tunggu, dapur kemarin kacau balau…" Ucap Ichigo.

"Soal dapur sudah kuberaskan tadi. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di meja makan nanti." Pamit Hinata sembari beranjak. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pergi dengan cepat dari situ. Begitu merasa kalau Hinata sudah benar-benar menghilang, Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Ichigo… aku harus memberitahumu soal Hinata. Dengarkan baik-baik."

* * *

 _Sementara itu… disebuah tempat gelap._

" **Hai** _ **Kyuubi**_ **! Lama tidak bertemu!"** Sapa seseorang pada seekor rubah berwarna _orange_ yang berukuran sangat jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

" **Hm? Siapa?"** tanya rubah yang dipanggil _Kyuubi_ tersebut. Bola matanya melihat kearah asal suara.

" **SiapaMU! Kejam banget tidak mengenali teman seperjuangan sendiri! Ini aku!"** Protes orang tersebut. Berjubah, membawa tongkat yang menyala terang, dan memakai kalung. Begitu melihat ciri-ciri orang tersebut, _**Kyuubi**_ langsung mengenalinya.

" **Kau toh rupanya. Apa kabar, Hecate? Tidak berdebu kan?"** tanya Kyuubidengan nada mengejek.

" **Menyebalkan seperti biasanya ya? Kyuubi?"** Hecate tersenyum kecut. Kemudian ia terbang dan saat ini melayang tepat didepan hidung Kyuubi, **"aku tidak sabar menunggu kemunculan** _ **The Strength**_ **supaya ia bisa menendang mukamu yang menyebalkan itu!"**

" **Benarkah? Wah aku takut."** Kata Kyuubi, kali ini dengan nada malas.

" **Sudahlah. Kabar baik, akhirnya para ksatria satu persatu mulai bangkit kembali! Dengan begini,** _ **King of Shadow**_ **bisa dikalahkan!"** Kata _Hecate_ tersenyum senang.

" **Begitu? Tapi tetap saja, itu berarti perjalanan mereka baru saja dimulai. Musuh yang kemarin orang yang kau pilih lawan itu tidak sebanding dengan musuh sebenarnya nanti."** Balas Kyuubi. Rubah itu mengibaskan kesembilan ekornya dengan pelan. Kibasan itu walau pelan, tapi mampu menyebabkan angin cukup besar.

" **Namanya Hitohoshi Ichigo. Bukan 'orang yang kau pilih'. Yang kau katakan benar adanya. Tapi kali ini, mereka harus benar-benar mengalahkan** _ **King of Shadow**_ **. Sudah tidak ada waktu kalau harus menunggu bertahun-tahun lagi, yang ada dunia malah hancur duluan."** Jelas Hecatetanpa mempedulikan angin yang dibuat _Kyuubi_.

" **Kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kita percayakan saja kepada mereka."** Ucap Kyuubi sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

" **Ya. Kau benar."**

* * *

 _Kembali ke Apartemen Ichigo_ , _dapur. Pukul 06.40_

"Woah…" Hinata terpana melihat bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas milik Ichigo. Banyak, beragam, dan komplit, "sebaiknya, aku buat apa ya?"

 _Bzz_

 _Handphone_ milik Hinata berbunyi. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya dan orang itu adalah… _VRS_. Walau kesal karena orang ini terus menghubunginya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk meladeni _VRS_. Apalagi karena _chat_ yang dikirimkannya semalam.

 _(CHAT MODE ON)_

 _[VRS invited Hyuuga Hinata]_

 _VRS_

 _Ohayou gozaimasu Hinata-chan! (06.41)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Ohayou. (06.41)_

 _VRS_

 _Selamat! Akhirnya kamu berhasil mengajak The Magician bergabung! (06.41)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Aku penasaran… sebenarnya darimana kamu tahu kalau The Magician sudah bergabung? (06.41)_

 _VRS_

 _HMM… Aku sudah pernah bilang tidak penting kamu tahu darimana. Iya gak sih? (06.41)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

… _(06.41)_

 _VRS_

 _Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan! Aku mau ngasih clue nich! Gosipnya, di fakultas Ekonomi ada seorang dosen mesum! Xixixi. (06.41)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Dosen mesum? (06.42)_

 _(VRS leave the chatroom)_

 _(CHAT MODE OFF)_

"Selalu saja pergi jika dibutuhkan! Tapi soal dosen mesum ini… Apa salah seorang ksatria ada di fakultas Ekonomi yah?" Gumam Hinata. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membicarakannya dengan Naruto serta Ichigo nanti.

.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, pukul 07.00_

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Hinata dari arah meja makan. Di meja tersebut sudah terpampang rapi 3 buah piring yang masing-masing berisi satu porsi omelet. Mendengar seruan Hinata, Naruto dan Ichigo menghampiri gadis bermata indigo itu.

"Woah! _Itadakimasu_!" Kata Naruto sembari buru-buru mengambil kursi untuk didudukinya.

"Terimakasih Hinata _-san_. Maaf benar-benar merepotkanmu." Ucap Ichigo sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _senpai_! Lebih baik sekarang dimakan saja dulu." Balas Hinata tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya, keduanya menyusul Naruto untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"Terimakasih makanannya, Hinata!" ucap Naruto.

"Terimakasih banyak, Hinata- _san_." Gantian Ichigo yang mengucapkan.

"Sama-sama. Ano… untuk ksatria selanjutnya bagaimana kita mencarinya?" tanya Hinata mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Soal itu tenang saja! Ichigo sudah tahu siapa orang selanjutnya!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Eh? Benarkah itu _senpai_?"

"Benar. Aku sudah mengetahui kemampuanmu dari Naruto- _kun_ , Hinata- _san_." Jawab Ichigo. Hinata memberikan tatapan 'seenaknya-saja' kepada Naruto yang dibalas cengiran. "Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai satu teman yang sempat merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Sayangnya dia anggap suara itu angin lewat saja. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Selain itu, kamu harus lihat tanda ini." Begitu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pemuda itu sedikit membuka kerah bajunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah tanda lingkaran kecil bergambar simbol keempat elemen. "Tanda ini sudah ada saat aku periksa tadi. Sebelumnya tanda ini tidak pernah ada di tubuhku. Kurasa begitu berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan sesungguhnya, tanda ini akan muncul."

"Ah begitukah? Kau bagaimana Naruto- _san_? Apa ada tanda seperti itu di tubuhmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga belum lihat tanda pada Naruto _-kun_ …" sambung Ichigo.

"Hee? Penasaran kah? Mau kubuka bajuku? Tapi hati-hati, nanti kamu terpesona~" kata Naruto iseng.

"Lanjutkan saja, Ichigo- _senpai_." Kata Hinata mengabaikan perkataan Naruto.

"Kamu benar Hinata- _san._ Satu lagi, aku sebelumnya belum pernah bilang kepadamu. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali bertemu kamu secara langsung, aku merasakan perasaan aneh padamu. Itu bukan cinta jadi tenang saja, Naruto- _kun_. Perasaan itu lebih ke… ingin melindungimu." Kata Ichigo sembari melirik matanya kearah Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan… cemburu?

Sementara Hinata? Gadis itu masih fokus dengan diskusinya, "kenapa _senpai_ tidak bilang?"

"Itu karena aku merasa tidak yakin saja harus mengatakannya padamu atau tidak. Apalagi dengan situasi campuk aduk waktu itu." Jawab Ichigo.

"Oke, sudahi saja penjelasannya. Kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan ksatria selanjutnya loh! Siapa namanya tadi?" sambar Naruto seenaknya.

"Katsuma Mika. Aku sudah janjian dengannya sehabis pulang kuliah. Dia adalah mahasiswa fakultas kesenian, dan kami akan bertemu di taman fakultas kesenian. Satu lagi, dia adalah _senpai_ kalian juga." Balas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu bolehkan kalau kami ikut?" pinta Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Akan lebih baik kalau kalian ikut."

' _Sepertinya lebih baik aku membicarakan tentang dosen mesum itu nanti saja. Belum tentu juga salah satu ksatria ada disana…'_ batin Hinata.

"Kalau begitu _fix_ ya! Begitu selesai kuliah kita akan bertemu di tempat bus! Ayo Hinata, kita pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kuliah!" ajak Naruto sembari mengenggam tangan Hinata. "Kalau begitu kita pamit dulu! Sampai jumpa Ichigo! _Teleportation_!"

Keduanya menghilang dalam 1 detik. Ichigo dibuat terpana, "hebat sekali ya kemampuan ksatria itu. Ah! Aku lupa menanyakan tentang _King_ dan menguasai kembali dunia ini kepada Naruto- _kun_! Kutanyakan nanti saja apa ya?"

 _Ting tong_

Bel dari luar membuyarkan pikiran Ichigo. _'Ada seseorang di depan… kuharap bukan Shadow lagi yang muncul…'_ batin pemuda itu sembari membayangkan kejadian tadi malam. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan dibukanya pintu tersebut. Disitu, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian keamanan. Bisa dibilang, dialah satpam yang sebenarnya.

"Selamat pagi! Maaf menganggu waktu anda! Saya ingin mengantarkan paket yang tertuju pada anda!" Kata satpam tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kardus kecil kepada pemuda bermata biru itu. Mata birunya tertuju pada nama si pengirim yang tak lain tak bukan adalah adiknya.

"Ah terimakasih banyak. Ngomong-ngomong pak, semalam bapak kemana saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ehehehe, saya ada di pos jaga kok cuman saya ketiduran. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja saya merasa mengantuk. Untung saja paman anda sedang tidak ada! Jadi saya tidak kena marah deh! Hahaha!" jelas satpam itu dengan tawanya.

"Oh… begitu rupanya. Ahahaha." Ucap Ichigo ikut tertawa. _'Syukurlah tidak ada korban yang jatuh'_

"Eh dek! Kamu jangan keluyuran kalau malam-malam ya! Tadi malam katanya ada sekelompok geng yang berantem sampai satu rumah hancur loh!" peringat si satpam. Mendengar peringatan satpam itu, Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa sepi.

"A…hahaha..ha. Terimakasih atas peringatannya pak."

"Selalu dek! Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu!" kata si satpam itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ. Ichigo memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam.

.

"Chihiro mengirimkan apa ya?" gumam pemuda itu. Ia bergegas membuka isi paket itu dan ternyata di dalam berisi sebuah benda yang sangat diinginkan oleh Ichigo, sebuah jam tangan keluaran terbaru. Tepat disebelah jam itu terdapat sebuah secarik kertas yang berisikan tulisan adiknya.

 _Hai niichan! Semoga suka dengan jam nya ya hehehe!_

"Aku sangat suka, Chihiro." gumam Ichigo tersenyum bahagia. Di letakkannya surat tersebut di meja belajar. _'Aku akan berterima kasih pada Chihiro nanti…Tunggu. Berarti mulai dari sekarang, aku akan berurusan dengan Shadow dan ini berarti juga kalau kematian-ku bisa terjadi kapan saja kan dan aku…'_

' _Aku akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi…'_

* * *

 _Sorenya, di tempat menunggu bus, pukul 17.00_

" _Senpai_! Maaf terlambat!" ucap Hinata. Tangannya sibuk memegang Naruto yang terlihat lelah akibat lari terlalu cepat (ditambah diseret dengan tidak manusiawi).

"Ahahaha… tenang saja. Yang penting kalian tidak ketinggalan bus." Kata Ichigo tertawa kecil. Tidak lama kemudian, bus yang ditunggu datang. Ichigo membukakan pintu bus untuk Hinata, "Silahkan. _Ladies first_."

"Eh? Terimakasih… _senpai_." Ucap Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ia berjalan masuk dengan pelan.

"Heh, modus ya?" ejek Naruto.

"Tidak kok. Itulah yang _gentleman_ lakukan." Balas Ichigo sembari tersenyum tipis.

" _Gentleman_ dari HongKong!"

.

 _Taman Fakultas Seni_ , _pukul 17.30_

"Gila… tamannya artistik banget!" puji Naruto melihat kesekeliling taman itu. Semak-semak disana dibentuk berbagai macam gambar serta huruf dengan sedemikian indahnya. Beberapa patung menambah nilai artisik yang terdapat di taman itu. Tidak lupa meja dan kursi taman yang dilukis sangat indah dan detail. Hinata yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Wajar, anak seni sih." Ujar Ichigo.

"Ano... _senpai_. Mika- _senpai_ ada dimana ya?" tanya Hinata yang tidak ingin melupakan tujuan sebenarnya mereka kemari.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Oh ya Naruto- _kun_ dan Hinata- _san_ , aku ingin kita fokus melihat reaksinya pertama kali saat bertemu dengan Hinata- _san_ secara langsung. Siapa tau dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Jelas Ichigo. Sebagai jawabannya, keduanya mengangguk sepakat.

"Oi! Ichigo!" panggil seseorang. Ketiganya melihat kearah suara berasal. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna perak. Ia memakai sebuah syal putih di lehernya dan membawa sebuah tas punggung. Mata coklatnya tertuju pada Ichigo.

"Ah… Mika!"

"Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu? Tumben sekali." Tanya pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu." Ichigo menunjuk kepada Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum riang sembari melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Hinata membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Yang pirang itu namanya Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan yang berambut indigo itu namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga… Hinata?" sesaat setelah melihat Hinata, Mika menunjukkan reaksi yang ditunggu oleh ketiganya.

' _Ketemu_. _'_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Jadi basically, Mana itu kalau di dunia ninja Naruto itu Chakra. Agak beda dikit tapi ya.**_

 _ **Lanjut aja ke chapter selanjutnya.**_


	9. A meeting with the other Knight

**Dia melewati semua tantangan bersama** _ **The Magician**_

 **Namun semua itu tidak cukup**

 **Menemukan satu kekuatan, kekuatan musuh makin bertambah**

 **Karena itu yang lainnya memberikan dia kekuatan lagi**

 **Yaitu pertemuan dengan ksatria kedua**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPOS, OC, OOC (terutama Hinata), T Rate, kata baku-tidak baku.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, OCnya milik readers yang mengirimkan.**

 **This Story belong to Harashii**

 **Chapter 9**

 **TALES OF TAROTTIA**

 **A meeting with the other Knight!**

* * *

 _Taman Fakultas Kesenian, pukul 17.35_

Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo, serta Mika memilih untuk berdiskusi di sebuah tempat duduk. Posisi duduk mereka saat ini Ichigo berada di sebelah Mika, Hinata berada di depan Mika dan Naruto berada tepat disebelah Hinata.

" _Eh Naruto-san_ , _apa disini aman? Maksudku tidak ada Shadow yang mengawasi kan_?" bisik Hinata kepada Naruto. Gadis itu kembali teringat ketika VRS memberitahunya bahwa mereka harus berhati-hati ketika bertemu dengan ksatria lainnya.

" _Tenang saja, aku sudah mengecek sekitar sini sebelumnya dan keberadaan mereka tidak ada. Lagian tidak ada orang lain disini selain kita_. _""_ jawab Naruto yakin. Hinata bernafas lega begitu mendengarnya. Kemudian, matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata coklat Mika. Pemuda berambut perak itu tidak berhenti memandangnya dari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Ano… apa ada yang ingin _senpai_ katakan padaku?" tanya Hinata memecahkan suasana sunyi.

"Tidak tidak! Aku hanya penasaran saja?" jawab Mika ragu-ragu.

"Yap. Langsung saja ke topik! Silahkan mulai, Ichigo!" Ujar Naruto mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk memulai.

"Serahkan padaku!" balas Ichigo bersemangat.

' _Ini kenapa jadi kayak interogasi saja?'_ batin Hinata malah jadi kasian kepada Mika.

"Dih, apaan sih Ichigo! Emang aku salah apaan?" tanya Mika tidak terima dirinya yang tidak berdosa itu seperti dijadikan pelaku pembunuhan.

"Begini, kemarin-kemarin kamu sempat mendengar suara aneh kan? Sama denganku hanya saja kamu menganggapnya angin lewat!" Ichigo memulai 'interogasi'nya.

"Itu benar sekali, emang kena—"

"Apa sesudahnya atau besoknya kamu mendengar suara itu dengan jelas?" potong Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara itu hanya muncul sekali saja." Jawab Mika enteng.

' _Eh? Kenapa Ichigo bisa mendengar dengan jelas dan bisa mendengar suara untuk kedua kalinya sedangkan Mika tidak ya?'_ batin pemuda bertato kucing itu.

' _Mengapa aku bisa mendengar dua kali ya?'_ ucap Ichigo dalam hati, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah tau fakta dibalik suara itu Mik." Lanjut Ichigo.

"Bahasamu terlalu tinggi. Fakta apa memangnya?"

"Suara aneh itu berasal dari gadis yang berada di depanmu sekarang." Jawab Ichigo pendek.

"Ehhh? Masa sih?" pandangan Mika teralihkan kepada Hinata. Yang dilihatin hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata- _san_?"

"Umm… seperti perasaan kalau dia harus dilindungi mungkin?" jawab Mika ragu-ragu.

"Hinata- _san_ mempunyai semacam kemampuan unik. Sebelumnya, kamu tahu tentang dongeng 12 ksatria?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Aku sempat membaca buku novel tentang mereka dari kakekku. Seru dan menarik sih, _recommended_ banget pokoknya deh." Jelas Mika malah me- _review_ buku.

"Nah itu dia. Kalau begitu tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya lagi! Hinata mempunyai kemampuan untuk menarik keduabelas ksatria agar mereka kembali berkumpul lagi seperti du—""

"TUNGGU DULU! Memangnya kisah itu benar-benar nyata ya?" potong Mika sebelum Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Nyata. Sangat nyata. Aku mengalaminya sendiri." Jawab Ichigo pendek.

"Mengalami bagaimana? Ceritakan dengan jelas heh." Pinta Mika yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan topik yang saat ini mereka bahas.

Mendengar permintaan Mika, Ichigo mulai menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami sekaligus siapa itu _Shadow_ dengan sangat lengkap. Dari mulai kemunculan sebuah suara tidak jelas, kemudian suara itu kembali muncul yang akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan Hinata, bertemu dan diserang oleh _Shadow,_ dirinya yang hampir terbunuh, pertemuannya dengan Hecate, serta kebangkitan kekuatannya sebagai _The Magician_. Mika yang mendengarkan semua itu hanya bisa memasang wajah takjub dengan apa yang dialami temannya tersebut. "He-hebat. Itu semua benar-benar kamu alami? Lalu… siapa Naruto sebenarnya?"

"Naruto- _kun_ adalah ksatria pertama yang berhasil menemukan Hinata dan menyadari kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata." Jawab pemuda berambut biru itu. "Dia adalah… _The Fool_."

"Hehehehe, jadi bagaimana? Kamu memutuskan untuk percaya atau tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada Mika.

"Aku ingin percaya, tapi kalau kamu adalah _The Fool_ dan Ichigo adalah _The Magician_ , lalu aku ini apa?" Mika menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri.

"Hum… jujur aku tidak tahu kamu ksatria yang mana. Aku tahu bahwa Ichigo adalah _The Magician_ dari suara kedua yang ia dengar. Kata-kata itu sudah pasti kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Hecate… seingatku." Balas pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak hal ya… Naruto- _san_?" Mata _lavender_ Hinata bertemu pandang dengan mata _blue ocean_ milikNaruto.

"Sebenarnya tidak banyak juga sih. Mungkin itu karena aku ksatria pertama sehingga secara tidak langsung aku bisa mengetahui hal yang tidak kalian ketahui? Sudahlah, kita akan mengetahui jawabannya suatu saat nanti. Yang terpenting jika Mika tidak mendengar suara kedua, aku tidak bisa mengetahui kamu ksatria yang mana…" jelas Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mika. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu _question time_! Aku tahu pasti akan sulit bagimu untuk mempercayai semua ini. Jadi kurasa jika kamu memiliki pertanyaan agar kamu bisa makin percaya dengan kami, silahkan." Tawar Ichigo.

"Pertanyaan tentu saja aku punya, tapi untuk urusan percaya… aku memutuskan untuk percaya dengan apa yang kalian katakan!" kata Mika sembari tersenyum lebar. Ketiga orang di sekitarnya menatap tidak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda ber-syalitu.

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu segampang itu percaya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tadi bilang kan tentang novel yang kubaca? Dari novel itu, entah kenapa di dalam diriku ini tumbuh rasa percaya pada keberadaan mereka sebenarnya. Setelah mendengar pengalaman Ichigo, rasanya aku semakin percaya saja. Oh ya, dan kalau memang aku bagian dari mereka, itu akan menjadi suatu tantangan yang baru bagi diriku sendiri." Kata pemuda itu sambil membetulkan syalnya.

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Semakin cepat percaya maka semua akan semakin mudah. Kamu tahu? Si Ichigo ini susah sekali untuk percaya bahkan setelah aku mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Baru percaya begitu diserang oleh _Shadow_! Hahahaha!" tawa Naruto membahana. Ichigo hanya bisa kesal mendengar ejekan Naruto.

"Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu denganku sampai nangis…" gumam Ichigo tersenyum mengejek kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah kalau kamu menangis, Naruto?" tanya Mika pada Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum kecut.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting, tadi ada yang ingin kamu tanya kan? Apa itu?" Kata Naruto bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar juga! Ada satu yang benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Ini soal Hinata…" Mika menunjuk pada gadis yang ada didepannya, "sebenarnya Hinata siapa? Bagaimana bisa mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu?"

"Um… aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku punya kemampuan seperti itu…" jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. Mika terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Mungkin di zaman dahulu, Hinata- _san_ adalah seorang tuan putri yang harus dilindungi oleh kedua belas ksatria kali?" Ungkap Ichigo ngasal.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak, bisa diantaranya." Naruto ikut-ikutan asal jawab. Mendengar jawaban dari dua ksatria lainnya, Mika makin kecewa saja.

"Ano… jangan bersedih Mika- _senpai_. Kurasa seiring waktu berjalan, siapa aku pasti akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya." Kata Hinata mencoba menghibur pemuda berambut perak itu. "Banyak misteri yang sudah kita terima, dan beberapa sudah terbongkar. Kurasa lama-kelamaan akan datang waktu dimana misteri tentang diriku terbuka."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Mika menghapus rasa kecewanya.

"Hinata benar! Untuk sekarang lebih baik kamu harus memikirkan cara supaya kekuatanmu bisa bangkit!" saran Naruto.

Mika menyerngitkan alisnya, "tapi bagaimana caranya agar kekuatanku ini bisa bangkit? Apa aku harus hampir terbunuh oleh _Shadow_ dulu?"

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu memaksa agar kekuatan Mika _-senpai_ bangkit secepatnya. Kurasa akan ada waktu dimana kekuatannya bangkit." Kata satu-satunya gadis disitu. "Lagipula malam sudah mulai tiba, dan rasanya akan berbahaya kalau kita masih berdiam disini."

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata- _san_. Kita tidak tahu kapan _Shadow_ akan menyerang dan dimana. Apalagi, mereka memiliki keuntungan. Untuk sekarang kita hanya bisa mengetahui bahwa mereka bisa melepas topeng putih mereka untuk menyerang kita. Padahal topeng putih merupakan ciri _vital_ yang menunjukkan kalau itu mereka." Tambah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita buat _group chat_ saja? Jaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu, langsung kirim di _chat_ saja. Selain itu, _group chat_ akan sangat berguna jika kita ingin berdiskusi, atau mungkin buat janji untuk berkumpul membahas hal apa kek." Saran Naruto sangat _brilliant_.

"Boleh juga idemu. Tumben pinter Naruto- _san_?" puji Hinata agak nyelekit. Ichigo mengangguk setuju, sementara Mika sedikit tertawa.

"Huhu… kamu ini niat muji atau ngejek sebenarnya? Yasudahlah, aku minta kontak kalian masing-masing." Naruto mengambil _handphone_ -nya dari tas, begitupun dengan Ichigo, Mika, dan Hinata. Dari situ, mereka saling bertukar kontak serta memberi tahu _ID chat_ masing-masing. Begitu mendapat semua _ID_ , Naruto langsung membuat sebuah _group chat_ dan meng- _invite_ mereka bertiga.

"Eh, enaknya nama _group_ nya apa ya?" tanya Naruto meminta saran.

"Memang itu penting ya?" celetuk Ichigo.

"Yee. Biar kerenan dikit lah! Masa namanya mau _unknown_ begini?" protes Naruto tidak terima, "sekaligus ngasih julukan buat kelompok kita gitu!"

"Kalau begitu Kedua belas ksatria saja! Gampang kan? Hehehe." Ujar Ichigo memberikan ide yang sangat kreatif.

"Tidak diterima! Kok kayaknya terdengar enggak banget!"

"Hmm… _Twelve Knight_?" Mika ikut memberikan ide.

"Itu malah versi bahasa Inggrisnya! Ah kalian berdua kagak kreatif!" ejek Naruto.

"… Kalau begitu kamu sendiri ada ide tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada! Nama ini terdengar sangat keren di kupingku. Kita akan menyebut kelompok kita… _Naruto's Crew_!"

"… Terdengar bodoh." Komentar Mika _to-the-point_.

"Terdengar… seperti memaksakan?" tambah Ichigo. Mendengar komentar dari dua rekannya, Naruto langsung pundung di pojokkan.

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau _Fate_ saja?" ujar Hinata, " _Fate_ itu berasal dari bahasa Inggris yang artinya takdir. Kurasa, kita semua dipertemukan oleh takdir, bukan hanya sebuah kebutulan belaka saja. Eh, tapi kalau kalian tidak setuju tidak apa-apa kok!"

" _Fate_ ya? Nama yang terdengar bagus. Aku setuju." Ucap Ichigo.

"Aku juga setuju. Apalagi alasan dibalik penamaannya, terdengar bagus dan realistis." Mika ikut menyetujui penamaan _Fate_.

"Kalau kalian setuju, mau tidak mau aku setuju juga! Lagipula, putri kita yang menamainya!" tambah Naruto sembari menunjukkan senyum cerianya.

"Putri?"

"Yah, aku sedikit kepikiran dengan apa yang ditanyakan Mika tadi, soal siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Kemudian aku ambil kesimpulan saja dari jawaban Ichigo, kamu sepertinya reinkarnasi putri zaman dahulu yang harus dilindungi oleh dua belas ksatria, sehingga kamu punya kemampuan untuk menarik para ksatria pada zaman ini." Jelas Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Putri ya…"

"Kalau begitu untuk sekarang, itu saja kesimpulan yang bisa kita ambil soal siapa sebenarnya Hinata. Sekarang lebih baik masing-masing pulang ke rumah dulu saja. Kalau disini terus lama-lama malah keasyikan ngobrol." Kata Ichigo sambil menyimpan kembali _handphone_ miliknya ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku setuju. Lagipula aku sudah janji tidak akan pulang malam hari ini." Ucap Mika.

"Dari sini kita akan berpisah, Naruto dan Hinata- _san_. Apartemenku akan lebih dekat jaraknya kalau melalui Fakultas Seni."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Mika- _senpai_ dan Ichigo- _senpai_. Kami duluan." Pamit Hinata sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa~" setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan kearah tempat bus tadi. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Mika berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

.

"Gawat, aku lagi-lagi lupa menanyakan hal tentang _King_ dan penguasaan dunia kepada Naruto- _kun_ …" gumam Ichigo. Saat ini, ia dan Mika sedang berjalan kearah gerbang Fakultas Kesenian.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"Ah maaf. Itu… sebenarnya saat aku bertarung dengan _Shadow_ kemarin, satu orang _Shadow_ mengatakan soal _King_ , sedangkan satu _Shadow_ lagi mengatakan soal penguasaan dunia. Tadinya aku mau menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto- _kun_ , tapi malah lupa. Ya lebih baik kutanyakan saja besok deh."

"Kenapa tidak di _chat_ saja?" saran Mika.

"Sepertinya pembahasan seperti itu akan berakhir panjang. Jadi kutanyakan saja besok. Daripada di _chat_ , _wasting time_ juga."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu memberikan jawaban… di novel yang kubaca, pada saat zaman Konoha kuno, terjadi penyerangan bumi oleh para _Shadow_. Yang memimpin mereka disebut _King of Shadow_. Tapi yah ada baiknya langsung tanyakan saja pada Naruto. Lagipula, belum tentu yang dikatakan oleh novelku benar. Apalagi banyak sumber-sumber berbeda yang menceritakan kisah kedua belas ksatria itu…" jawab Mika tidak yakin.

"Begitukah? Aku jarang membaca tentang keduabelas ksatria itu sih. Dari dulu memang tidak tertarik dan tidak percaya juga. Sampai hari dimana semuanya menjadi kenyataan… apalagi aku salah satu dari duabelas ksatria itu." Kata Ichigo. Mata birunya melihat kearah langit yang dihiasi oleh banyak bintang.

"Eh aku penasaran. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kalau kalau kamu adalah salah seorang ksatria?" tanya Mika kepada temannya itu.

" _Complicated_ sih. Antara tidak percaya tapi mau tidak mau harus percaya, senang karena menambah pengalaman baru. Tapi yang saat ini paling kupikirkan adalah kesedihan. Saat ini, pasti nyawamu akan terancam karena keberadaan _Shadow_. Kita tidak tahu kapan mereka menyerang. Yang berarti kita juga tidak tahu kapan nyawa kita akan terambil. Kalau sampai itu terjadi… aku akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi." Jelas Ichigo tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit. Mika yang mendengarnya terdiam. Terutama karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ichigo benar-benar membuatnya jadi… agak takut. Takut melawan _Shadow_? Tidak. Ia takut ia akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang juga disayanginya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku juga tidak mau kalau harus berakhir tragis. Apapun caranya, aku harus bertahan sampai akhir. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini sebelum meninggal." Lanjut Ichigo sembari tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya kembali tertuju kedepan.

"Yah… aku tahu kok kamu bukan tipikal orang yang mati dengan cepat." Tambah Mika ikut tersenyum.

"Hahaha, terimakasih pujiannya. Oh iya, Naruto- _kun_ belum bilang soal _mana_ ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Belum. Apa itu _mana_?"

" _Mana_ itu energi yang ada pada setiap orang. Normalnya, _mana_ yang dimiliki setiap orang berjumlah sama. Namun, ada juga orang yang diberkahi _mana_ dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih besar walaupun hanya sedikit yang diberkahi. Contohnya, aku dan Naruto- _kun_. Karena kami ksatria, kami bisa mengeluarkan jurus yang mengkonsumsi jumlah _mana_ yang ada di dalam tubuh. Karena kamu adalah salah satu ksatria, pasti jumlah _mana_ mu juga banyak. Hanya saja ada yang harus kamu ingat. Setiap orang yang kehilangan seluruh _mana_ nya bisa meninggal dalam sekejap. Karena itu ketika kamu sudah bisa membangkitkan kekuatanmu dan bisa menggunakan jurusmu, kamu harus hati-hati dalam memakainya. Oh, kamu juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Karena jika kamu sedang tidak sehat, bisa-bisa _mana_ menjadi tidak terkontrol, dan aku sudah pernah mengalaminya." Jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Untung saja saat ini aku sedang dalam keadaan sehat…" gumam Mika.

"Yak, kita sudah sampai gerbang. Kalau begitu dari sini kita akan berbeda arah pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, Mika!" pamit Ichigo. Mika mengangguk.

"Ah! Satu lagi… aku lupa memberi tahumu soal Hinata." Kata Ichigo. Mika menyerngitkan alisnya.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo setelah itu sukses membuat kedua mata Mika terbelalak.

* * *

 _Sebuah rumah sedeharna, pukul 18.15._

" _Tadaima!_ " seru Mika dari pintu masuk.

" _Okaeri_ , Mika- _kun_!" sambut seseorang dari dapur. Mika dengan segera membuka sepatu abu-abunya, menyimpannya di rak, dan ia berjalan kearah dapur. Di dapur, terlihat dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kakek dan neneknya. Kakeknya terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku, sedangkan neneknya terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dengan sigap, dia membantu neneknya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Terimakasih Mika- _kun_. Padahal kamu tidak perlu membantu." Ucap nenek Mika sembari menata meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa _obaa_ - _chan_. Aku tidak ingin _obaa-chan_ kecapekan." Balas Mika. Ia membawa sop _miso_ yang sudah dibuat oleh neneknya kearah meja makan.

"Kamu berlebihan Mika- _kun, obaa-chan_ tidak selemah itu kok! Hahaha!" kata nenek Mika tertawa. Setelah itu, keduanya menyusul sang kakek duduk di meja makan. Tidak lama kemudian, ketiganya mulai makan.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"Bagaimana kuliah hari ini, Mika- _kun_?" tanya kakeknya.

"Seperti biasa, memahat sebuah patung! Seperti biasa juga, Anko- _sensei_ marah-marah. Katanya sih hari ini beliau lagi _badmood_." Cerita Mika bersemangat.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya Anko- _sensei_ benar-benar senang menceritakan masalahnya kepada mahasiwa-mahasiswinya yah?" tawa nenek Mika.

"Namanya juga Anko- _sensei_. Kapan sih tidak pernah curhat?" kata Mika. Tepat setelah itu, ia menghabiskan seluruh makanannya, "terimakasih untuk makanannya!"

"Kalau kamu ingin mandi, air panas sudah disiapkan. Jangan lupa kalau lantainya basah, segera di lap ya?" pinta nenek Mika.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, _obaa-chan_ , _ojii-chan_!" pamit Mika. Setelah kakek dan neneknya mengangguk, Mika berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Mika benar-benar sudah besar ya? Aku merasa baru saja menggendong dia saat bayi kemarin sore…" gumam nenek Mika.

"Kamu benar. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat…" lanjut kakek Mika. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, di jendela muncul dua mata merah.

.

 _Di kamar Mika, pukul 18.45._

"Akhirnya aku bisa tiduran~" ucap Mika sembari menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Dia kembali mengingat hal-hal tentang ksatria. Mika senyum-senyum sendiri mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari dua belas ksatria. Kemudian ia malah kepikiran tentang perkataan Ichigo sebelum mereka berpisah tadi, "… yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi… apa benar ya?"

 _Ping!_

Sebuah suara dari _handphone_ Mika muncul. Suara itu menandakan ada sebuah _chat_ yang muncul. _'Mungkin dari group chat ya?'_

Tebakannya benar. Itu berasal dari _group chat_ para ksatria dan sang putri.

 _(CHAT MODE ON)_

 _FATE_

 _[Naruto invited Hyuuga Hinata, Ichigo, and Mika to the FATE]_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Yo! Mulai dari sekarang jika ada sesuatu yang ingin diberitahu mengenai 12 ksatria, atau apapun bebas, disini saja ya! (18.50)_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _Ok. (18.50)_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Okeh (18.50)_

 ** _Mika_**

 _Siap (18.50)_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Ngomong-ngomong Mika, kamu sudah tahu soal mana kan? (18.50)_

 _ **Mika**_

 _Sudahh. Ichigo yang memberi tahuku tadi sebelum pulang (18.51)_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Ohhh gitu toh. Thxx Ichigoo (18.51)_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Hahaha sama-sama. Oh iya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Naruto-kun tapi besok saja (18.51)_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Hehhhhh? Kenapa tidak di chat saja? (18.51)_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Terlalu merepotkan karena kupikir ini akan sangat panjang. Udeh besok aja (18.51)_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Iyadeh. Eh kita perlu satu tempat untuk berkumpul. Sejenis markas gitu lah! At least markasnya harus sepi (18.51)_

 _ **Hyuuga**_ _ **Hinata**_

 _Enaknya dimana? (18.52)_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Hmm… sebenarnya aku tahu satu tempat sih. Tapi kalian jangan kabur kalau disana… (18.52)_

 _ **Mika**_

 _Ah! Maksudmu tempat itu ya! :( (18.52)_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Tempat apa sih? (18.52)_

 _ **Mika**_

 _Sebenarnya ada satu ruangan yang tidak terpakai di kampus. Ruangan itu terletak diantara kampus fakultas teknik elektro dan fakultas kedokteran. Ruangan itu berbentuk sebuah gubuk kecil yang tidak ada apa-apa didalamnya. Jarang dipakai sehingga uh… agak angker (18.53)_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Yang diketik Mika benar adanya. Kalau mau emang disana sih. Selain tempatnya kecil, kita juga bisa mengawasi keadaan sekitar kalau-kalau ada Shadow yang mengawasi (18.53)_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Aku tidak peduli sih mau angker atau tidak. Yang penting kita ada markas! (18.53)_

 _ **Hyuuga**_ _ **Hinata**_

 _Bukan masalah angkernya, tapi fakultas teknik elektro dan kedokteran itu jauh! Mereka kan termasuk IPA sedangkan kita semua SOSHUM. Perlu satu jam lebih untuk sampai kesana… (18.54)_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Yang dikatakan Hinata-san benar. Itu sih resiko yang paling vitalnya. tapi masa kamu lupa Hinata-san? Selain bus kan ada motor… sehingga kalau ngebut paling ya setengah jam kesana. (18.54)_

 _ **Hyuuga**_ _ **Hinata**_

 _Oh iyaya. Aku lupa. (18.54)_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Yosh! Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan mulai besok ruangan itu adalah markas kita! (18.54)_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Baiklah kalau begitu. (18.54)_

 _ **Mika**_

 _Okay! (18.55)_

 _(CHAT MODE OFF)_

"Naruto dan Ichigo… keduanya sudah membangkitkan kekuatan mereka. Aku kapan?" ucap Mika, "yasudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mending aku mandi, ngerjain tugas kuliah sampai jam 9 malam, terus lanjut tidur deh~" segera setelah bergumam, Mika mengambil handuk dan pakaian tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah mata mengawasinya dari jendela kamarnya…

* * *

 _Sementara itu di rumah Hinata, pukul 20.00_

"Naruto- _kun_! Aku tidur duluan ya! Matiin seluruh lampu kalau kamu sudah ingin tidur!" seru Hinata dari pintu kamarnya.

"Iyaa! Tenang saja pasti akan kumatikan!" jawab Naruto. Mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut pirang itu, Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasur dan menidurkan dirinya.

.

Tidak bisa. Gadis itu tidak bisa menidurkan dirinya. Matanya terasa perih, seperti yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu.

" **Yo. Apa kabar? Masih ingat aku kan?"** tanya suara seseorang yang agak _familiar_ di telinga Hinata. Dilihatnya siapa yang berdiri di sebelah kasurnya.

"Oh… kamu rupanya? Anak hantu…" kata Hinata yang langsung mengenali sosok itu. _'Berarti… yang waktu itu bukan mimpi ya?'_

" **Jahat sekali sih! Huh!"** ketus Nerito.

"Bercanda kok. Kamu Nerito kan? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Hinata.

" **Wah! Senangnya kamu masih ingat namaku! Tujuanku kesini… hanya mengecek saja kok. Selamat ya, kamu berhasil menemukan** _ **The Magician**_ **dan satu ksatria lainnya." ucap Nerito menyunggingkan senyumnya.**

"Terimakasih banyak. Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa sih? Datang tak diundang… pulang tak diantar…"

" **Hehehe. Hinata- _neesan_ sendiri sebenarnya siapa? Datang diantar para ksatria, pulang pun diantar para ksatria." ** Pernyataan Nerito sukses membuat Hinata terdiam.

" **Hinata- _neesan_ tau? Setahuku, matahari adalah penerang langit di pagi, siang, dan sore. Dia selalu ceria. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti matahari! Matahari~" ** senandung Nerito.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi matahari coba?"

Tiba-tiba, Nerito menaruh tangan kanannya di dahi Hinata. Pada awalnya, Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Nerito dari dahinya. Tapi nihil, yang ada gadis itu malah merasakan kantuk yang hebat. **"Aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih sudah mau mempercayai Naruto, Hinata- _neesan_. Kau tahu? Kamu ini seperti penyihir yang bisa menyihir seluruh ksatria agar mereka datang padamu."**

Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata langsung tertidur. Nerito masih memegang dahi gadis itu. Namun perlahan-lahan, tubuh anak itu mulai menghilang.

" **Selanjutnya, aku ingin kamu menjadi seorang matahari yang hangat."**

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hahaahaa…. Saya tahu sebelumnya saya janji akan coba update lebih cepat. Tapi sayang, banyak ujian yang menganggu saya sehingga saya tidak sempat update. Semoga kalian puas ya dengan update 2 chapter ini.**_

 _ **Saya ga bisa bilang banyak untuk sekarang. Jika ada diantara para readers yang bingung, tanyakan saja nanti akan saia jawab (tentu saja kalau berhubungan dengan misteri tidak bisa saya jawab wkwkwk)**_

 **Terimakasih buat dukungan dari** _ **review**_ **,** _ **favorite**_ **, maupun** _ **follow**_ **nya saia senang sekali.**

 _ **Hope you enjoy the stories!**_

 _ **See u later~**_

 _ **(Don't forget to review and fav and follow wkwk, terima kritikan dan saran. Flame kelaot aje)**_


End file.
